Todo garoto tem
by D-sah
Summary: Eles se odeiam, mas para salvar um casamento será que irão entregar os pontos? Mas... e se algo der errado? Algo que nenhum dos dois pensou um dia sentir? E afinal de contas... o que todo garoto tem? [SasuSaku] e [NaruHina]
1. Diário do casamento

Naruto não me pertence e nem o 'Todo garoto tem' de Meg Cabot n.n

**Escritas no livro / e-mail / carta...**

_Pensamento_

'Fala'

_Notícias_

* * *

**Diario**** de Viagem**** de**

**Hyuuga ****Hinata**** e ****Uzumaki ****Naruto**

**Sobre seu casamento secreto**

**Redigido por ****Haruno ****Sakura****, testemunha do casamento e madrinha ****ou melhor**** amiga de ****Hinata**** desde a primeira série e colega de quarto desde o primeiro ano na Faculdade de Design ****Parsons.**

**Queridos ****Hinata**** e ****Naruto,**

**Surpresa**!!!

**Eu sei que nenhum de vocês dois vai se ****dar**** ao trabalho de fazer um registro do casamento secreto, então eu resolvi fazer isso para vocês! Assim, quando vocês estiverem em seu vigésimo aniversário de casamento, e o filho mais velho tiver acabado de destruir o volvo, e ****a**** mais nova acabar de voltar de uma escola particular caríssima com piolho, e o cachorro tiver vomitado no tapete novo da sala e, ****Hinata****, você estiver se perguntando porque ****abandonou**** nossa casinha em Nova York e, ****Naruto****, você se perguntar porque saiu de casa, vocês poderão abrir esse diário, Lê-lo e pensarem: 'AHHH foi por ISSO que a gente se casou!'**

**Porque vocês ****são**** o casal mais lindo e fofo que eu já conheci, e que sempre foram feitos um para o outro! E que é perfeito essa idéia de se casarem escondidos na Itália, mesmo vocês tendo roubado a idéia da ****Temari-chan.**

**A parte de fugir, não a da Itália. Quer dizer, com aqueles sogros que ela tem, qual seria a outra OPÇÃO?!**

**Mas vocês estão fazendo isso puramente por romance, pois suas famílias não são um caos, tirando o detalhe do confronto de religiosidades.**

**Mas que se dane! Eles vão superar!**

**É por isso que a fuga de vocês para casar é tão especial!**

**E é por isso que eu vou anotar tudo detalhadamente! Até mesmo antes de entrarmos no avião! E antes de nos encontrarmos na frente do portão de embarque... Falando nisso, onde ****djabos**** vocês estão?! Aqui no papel diz claramente que para vôos internacionais devemos estar no aeroporto pelo menos 3 horas antes do embarque!**

**Eu podia mandar um e-mail pra vocês, com meu novo BLACKB****E****RRY, mas como você, ****Hinata****, vive me lembrando ele é apenas para o trabalho. **

**AI MEU DEUS! Espero que nada de ruim tenha acontecido com vocês! Esse povo na rua dirige como doido!**

**Pera**** aí! Vocês não desistiram ****né?! ****NÃO !****NUNCA !**** ISSO NÃO PODE ACONTECER! Tipo, vocês são o casal mais lindo de todos! Além disso, é minha primeira viagem para a Europa, vocês não podem me dar um bolo! ****Nem eu mesma acredito que estou indo!**

**Hmm****... Vou relaxar, ****mas... ****MEU! Qual é o problema daquele cara ali berrando no celular?! Tipo, tudo bem que ele é fofo e ****lindo... ****E ai meu Deus, mas... ESTAMOS INDO PARA A ITÁLIA CARA! Trate de ficar calminho!**

**Bom, IGNORE O CARA DO CELULAR! IGNOREEE! Não acredito que estou desperdiçando páginas do diário com ele! Mas bem... EU ESTOU INDO PARA A EUROPAAA! **

**Quer dizer, NÓS estamos indo!**

**Acho**** ao menos que vocês estejam na boca de um monstro gigante que comeu o taxi de vocês e agora está tendo uma digestão alimentar, o que não é o caso... Espero.**

**(Ah! Espera, o cara do celular é o mesmo que estava comigo no ****Free**** Shop! Ele que estava revirando os olhos enquanto eu comprava minhas 6 garrafas de água, acho que ele não leu a revista ****Shape**** desse mês, diz lá que a pessoa pode ficar desidratada se não beber água em viagens de avião, e além do mais, não sei qual o gosto das águas dos aviões ou da Itália... Quer dizer... Vai saber ****né****?! Vai que não é que nem naquele filme das gêmeas sei lá o que, onde a água da Itália era marrom!)**

**Ah cara, Eu fico tão feliz em saber que vocês dois estão indo se casar!!!**

**Ai meu Deus, o cara do celular acabou de praticamente jogar o telefone naqueles carrinhos que transportam pessoas de idade! E só porque o cara que estava dirigindo ligou ****auqela ****sirenizinha**** para avisar que estava na frente. Meu Deus, mas ele também não precisa molhar a calcinha. Tem mais cara de que usa cueca apertadinha. Ou quem sabe samba canção.**

**Ah, ****não. Não vou poder dar este diário de presente para a ****Hinata**** e o ****Naruto**** se estiver cheio de reflexões a respeito da cueca de uma cara! É A HINATA! Tem que ser algo... ESPECIAL!**

**Ah, bem estava falando que ****vocês tem**** sorte de terem um ao outro, meu, eu preciso de alguém assim! Pra me completar! **

**O cara do celular acabou de desligar na cara de quem quer que ele ****estivesse**** falando, só consegui escutar 'Isso é indesculpável' Agora ele esta digitando furiosamente em seu BLACKBERRY****, nossa eu nunca ia conseguir escrever tão rápido assim no meu!**

**Mas talvez isso seja bom. Esse cara é o típico exemplo de Homem A, como mostrou na ****Shape****, dá pra ver a pressão dele subindo! Espero que não tenha um ataque cardíaco ou algo assim.**

**Mas eu até que nem ia me importar de prestar serviços socorros para ele.**

**AI MEU DEUS! Não acredito que escrevi isso!**

**Mas ele É fofo! Quer dizer, pra quem gosta de homens ****fortes,****branquinhos,altos, com cabelos negros ****estilosos**** e médios, olhos igualmente negros, porém frios, e que sabe usar um ****Blackberry.**

**Agora eu REALMENTE não poderei dar isso para a ****Hinata****... MAS PERA! Eu posso simplesmente arrancar essas páginas! Ou passar um piloto preto! **

**Tem que estar legal para ela, tipo ela sempre me ajudou em tudo! Até segurando meu cabelo para eu vomitar depois que tomei muita vodka em ****Vegas... ****Se bem que eu também já fiz isso pra ela.**

**Bom eu estou vendo que precisarei comprar mais algumas coisas no ****Free**** Shop... Só por precaução...**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nova ****fic ****UHSahusuHauhs****! Espero que ****gostemmm!! n.n**

**Quanto a 'Nem tudo é o que parece ser' já estou preparando o próximo ****cap.****! Esperem que já ****já ****sai****! E desculpem-me pela demora!**

**OBS: SIM ESSA FIC É TOTALMENTE BASEADA EM 'TODO GAROTO TEM' De Meg ****Cabot. (AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! \o/)**

**Achei a idéia muito boa para um SASUSAKU, espero que gostem! ****n.n**

**Algumas coisas vão mudar, terá mais interação e acontecimentos na ****fic**** do que no livro.**

**Kissus**** pra ****vocêsss!!**

**Ja ****ne!!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	2. Primeira má impressão

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke ****pov's**

* * *

**Para: Tara ****Samuels**** (tara.samuels.thenyjournal)**

**De:Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.sasuke.thenyjournal) **

**Assunto: Serviço de Viagem**

* * *

**Cadê todo mundo? Estou a mais de uma hora ligando e ninguém atende, será que vocês da viagem trabalham apenas meio expediente, enquanto nós trabalhamos ****feito babacas?**

**Faz mais de um mês que eu pedi para que vocês reservassem esta passagem, mas agora estou no aeroporto e estão dizendo que estou na classe econômica! Não na executiva como eu claramente pedi!**

**Estou em uma poltrona do meio, para um vôo de SETE HORAS.**

**A porra do Frodo não agüentaria seis horas em uma cadeira assim. Como é que então um homem de 1,90m de altura vai caber?! **

**É**** bom vocês aí mexerem uns ****palzinhos****, se não enfrentarão um jornalista bastante irritado.**

**Uchiha ****Sasuke.**

* * *

**Para: ****Karin (****karin.tsuki.thenyjournal) **

**De: Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.sasuke.thenyjournal) **

**Assunto:****Ontem à noite**

* * *

**Obrigado por ontem à noite. Mas acho que morarmos juntos seria uma idéia um tanto precipitada. E acho que seu marido não iria gostar nem um pouco disso.**

**Por enquanto vamos deixar as coisas assim para ver no que dá ****okay****? Estou indo agora para um fim de mundo na Itália que ninguém nunca ouviu falar, o Dobe do ****Naruto**** teve a grande idéia de casar escondido lá... Aviso assim que chegar.**

**S.**

* * *

**Para: ****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.sasuke.thenyjournal)**

**De: Tara ****Samuels**** (tara.samuels.thenyjournal) **

**Assunto: ****Resp****: Serviço de Viagem**

* * *

**Sinto MUITO, senhor ****Uchiha ****estamos**** em uma reunião de orçamento, por isso que ninguém atendeu aos seus telefonemas. Estou ligando para a companhia aérea desde que voltei, o vôo esta infelizmente lotado, eu poderia por o ****Sr.**** Na classe executiva em outro avião no vôo de amanhã, poderia ser?**

**Mais uma vez MIL DESCULPAS, será que poderíamos nos desculpar colocando o ****Sr.**** Em uma luxuosa suíte em qualquer hotel que queira? Se interessar é só entrar em contato.**

**Tara.**

* * *

**Para: ****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.sasuke.thenyjournal) **

**De:****Karin (****karin.tsuki.thenyjournal) **

**Assunto: ****Resp****: Ontem à noite**

* * *

**Ahhh****! Então é aí que você está?! Eu só deixei uns 30 recados para você! Como você pode sair de fininho daquele jeito hoje de manhã?!**

**E o ****Suizinho**** e eu não somos casados, apenas temos um acordo... Como você e eu.**

**E não estava falando de você vir morar permanentemente aqui, apenas ofereci um lugar para você ficar até achar um apartamento legal aqui em NY.**

**Não que seja um problema para você, tenho visto como andam as vendas do seu livro... Sabe a cobertura do prédio vizinho ao meu acabou de ser posta a venta, bem barato, apenas ****2**** milhões, se quiser falo com o encarregado em seu nome.**

**Me liga**** mesmo, beijões, ****Karin.**

* * *

**Sakura****Pov's**

* * *

**Diario**** de viagem de**

**Hyuuga ****Hinata**** e ****Uzumaki ****Naruto (N/a: aqui os nomes estão riscados)**

**Haruno ****Sakura**

**Certo, eu pedi pro cara do celular cuidar das minhas coisas um pouquinho enquanto eu ****ia no****Free**** Shop, e ele foi TOTALMENTE sem educação comigo. Ele disse com a voz cheia de sarcasmo: 'Duvido que alguém queira ****roubar**** sua água moça'**

**E nem era isso que eu estava pedindo para ele cuidar. ****A água quero**** dizer. Obviamente era a minha BOLSA, quer dizer, a ultima coisa que eu quero é que o aeroporto pense que tem uma bomba aqui só porque ****deixei ela**** na mesa por alguns instantes.**

**Mas é bem como o Lee diz. Algumas pessoas são simplesmente um saco! E não há nada que se possa fazer. Eu já devia saber que o cara do celular era um desses. Quer dizer, olha como ele ESPANCA as teclas do ****Blackberry**** dele! E como ele pode ficar tão bem com essas calças jeans quase que caindo e mostrando a samba canção?! ****Achei que esse tipo era extinto, porque tipo... QUEM IRIA QUERER ACASALAR COM UM SER COMO ESSE?!**

**AHHH! OLHA**** Estou vendo a ****Hinata**** E o ****Naruto**** também**** Eles não estão em um estomago de um monstro qualquer**

**Quem será o ****Sasuke****? O tal padrinho? A gente ficou de se encontrar aqui... Fico imaginando como ele é...**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Pessoasssssss ****Oieee ****n.n**** outro cap. aqui... Quase não tive tempo de postar, estou fazendo uma festa de ****Halloween**** ai fica complicado... 'Nem tudo é o que parece ser' Vai ter novo ****cap.**** hoje e depois um especial de ****Halloween**** 8D pra compensar o tempo que andou parado.**

**Bom, MUITO obrigada pelos ****comentáriosss****! Amei**

**E ****bem...****EU QUERO PRESENTE T.T eu fiz ****aniver ****ontemmm**** eu quero ****fic**** de ****presenteee ****buaaaa ****SakuSasu ****SakuDei**** ou ****SakuGaa**** ta ****otimoo**** i.i ****HUSAuhsHUAs**** brincadeira gente ****xD**

**Anynha: ****Nyaaa**** que bom que você ****amouu****! Muito obrigada por ****lerrr****! Pois é ****né ****gostoso,****lindo,perfeito, ****aai**** ai ****aiiii ****Sasukeee****! XD **

**Desih ****Brouillard: ****sahuSHAuSHAusha**** gostou? Isso eu que pus mesmo ****xD**** Que ****bomm**** que esta gostando da ****fic**** \o/ Ia ser mesmo triste a ****Hina**** e o ****Naru**** sendo devorados ****xD****Muitooo**** obrigada por ****favoritar****! – Olhinhos brilhando – **

**Shikari-san: ****SHUahsUA**** que bom que gostou! ****Arigatou****! E ****continueiii**** \o/**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2: ****SahusHUAhu**** que ****bomm****! Espero que goste desse ****cap.!****Kissus!!!**

**Pah-chan****: SHAUSHUA que bom que gostou**** Continuei rapidinho ****xD**** Nem tem pra baixar ainda :( Mas posso dizer com certeza de que é um ótimo livro! ****Bjão!**

**Prii**** O.: ****Nyaaaa**** obrigada – Olhinhos brilhando - Sim ****sim****! É do mesmo estilo de Garoto encontra garota e o garoto da casa ao lado! ****Tbm**** li e ****AMEI eles****! Meg ****Cabot**** realmente é tudo \o/ ****Kissusssss!**

**Mye-chan: ****Muitooooo**** obrigada! –olhinhos brilhando- Já li a mediadora, ****muitooo**** bom também, aconselho você a ler todas as fases de 'garotos****' :**** O garoto da casa ao lado, Garoto encontra garota e Todo garoto tem, É MUITOOO BOM e te prende de um modo que ****você não**** consegue parar de ler ****xD**** Obrigada por acompanhar! ****Kissus!**

**Quartzo Cristal: -Medo- C-calma ****Cr-cris-chan****eu ****eu**** estou providenciando o cap. de 'nem tudo é o que parece ser' e ainda um especial de ****halloween**** –mais medo- He ****He****! Eu tinha que fazer ****SasuSAku**** porque a ****DeiSaku**** não vai mais ser ****DeiSakuSasu****, ai eu fiz essa para compensar ****xD**** Próxima ****fic**** minha vai ser ****SakuGaa...****gosta****? XD ****Kissusss!!**

**Clau****Lupin: ****Nyaaaa ****arigatouuu****! –olhinhos brilhando- Postei um dia depois \o/ Espero que goste ****8D!**

**Mandem comentários se não... A ****Hina**** e o ****Naru**** vão parar dentro do estomago ****de um Dino! U.u**

**SHahueUue!**

**Kissus ****Ja ****ne!!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	3. Segunda má impressão

**Sasuke ****pov's**

* * *

**Para: ****Naruto (****naruto.****uzumaki.****thenyjournal)**

**De:****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.****sasuke.****thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: Cadê você Dobe?!**

* * *

**Estou no portão de embarque, dobe. Não estou vendo você. Você por acaso não aceitou meu conselho e cancelou tudo no último minuto, certo?**

**Esqueça,**** você não é do tipo que deixa uma noiva no altar.**

**Então. Já está nervoso? Estou com a garrafinha, não se preocupe.**

**E a gente vai mesmo precisar dela, tem uma mulher completamente louca neste vôo. Parece que ela acha que o avião pode cair bem no meio do deserto do Saara.**

**Ande logo dobe! **

**Ah! Você chegou u.u **

**Sasuke.**

* * *

**Normal pov's**

* * *

'Finalmente Dobe, já estava começando a achar que você tinha desisitido!' Sasuke falou normalmente olhando para Naruto e Hinata.

'Oiiii Teme! Claro que não! Até parece que eu ia deixar de ir casar com a Hina-chan!' Naruto cumprimentou Sasuke, e Hinata fez o mesmo, mas estava corada pelo comentário de seu noivo.

'Vamos?' Sasuke disse segurando sua mala de colo.

'Calma teme, estamos esperando a Sakura-chan, ela foi ali no Free Shop' Naruto disse sorrindo feito uma criança.

'Falando em Free Shop, cara eu encontrei uma garota totalmente louca lá, ela estava comprando umas 6 garrafas de água, como se no avião não existisse' Sasuke falava e Naruto apenas encarava Hinata, vice-versa.

'Oiiiiiiii, desculpem a demora, eu só fui comprar umas barras de toblerone' Sakura voltava sorrindo, acompanhada de suas águas e suas barras de toblerone.

Sasuke virou.

Sakura o olhou.

Negros com esmeralda.

_'Você só pode estar de brincadeira' _Pensaram os dois.

* * *

**Sakura ****pov's**

* * *

**Diario**** de viagem de**

**Hyuuga ****Hinata**** e ****Uzumaki ****Naruto**** (N/a: aqui os nomes estão riscados ****xD)**

**Haruno ****Sakura**

**Ai, meu Deus.**

**O cara do celular é o ****Uchiha ****Sasuke ****o melhor amigo do ****Naruto**** desde o primário, aquele que viaja o mundo todo pelo ****Journal****, que escreve sobre problemas sociais e instabilidade econômica há dez anos. Aquele que acabou de lançar um livro - ****E parece que recebeu um adiantamento enorme por ele.**

**Eu bem que gostaria de estar em qualquer avião preso em São Francisco do que estar neste aqui. Eu bem que preferia pegar uma doença de um vírus mortal do que passar mais algum instante perto de ****Uchiha ****Sasuke****, mais conhecido como cara do celular, ****ou melhor**** amigo do ****Naruto. **

**Ah, e adivinha só? A POLTRONA DELE É BEM AO LADO DA MINHA!**

**Era por isso que ele estava tão zangado antes****. Estava falando com o pessoal de viagens do ****Journal****, tentando ver se conseguia passar para a executiva, ou pro corredor, diferente de como marca a passagem dele.**

**Ha ****ha****. Ha há o ****Sasuke**** está no meio. Espero que ele goste de esbarrar o cotovelo dele no meu a cada 5 minutos, ****Sr.****Eu-duvido-que-alguém-vá-roubar-sua-bolsa-moça****. Porque eu não vou MESMO trocar com ele a minha poltrona do corredor. De jeito nenhum!**

**E também não vá ficar achando que eu vou dividir minha água com você. NEM o meu ****toblerone****. Nem a minha pipoca sabor queijo. Não me importo nem um pouco com o tempo que vamos passar nesse avião, nem se com o tipo de vírus que pode entrar pela ventilação. Você não vai receber nadinha de mim, meu caro.**

**Mas eu não vou dizer à ****Hinata**** como eu odeio o melhor amigo do noivo dela. Não quero estragar esse momento especial.**

**E eu não vou poder dar mesmo esse diário de viagem de presente de casamento para eles. Ah, problema. Acho que não vai fazer mal nenhum, porque mal dá para entender minha letra****, graças ao nazista do descanso de braço aqui do meu lado. Com licença, ****Sr.****Sou-tão-grande-que-preciso-do-seu-espaço-também, s****erá**** que pode afastar seu braço idiota com esse relógio à prova d'água estúpido que diz altitude e horário exato de todos os sete continentes que, eu sei, é tão necessário para você que viaja pelo mundo todo de classe executiva e que sabe ****sobre política externa e coisas que uma coitada de uma cartunista como eu nem poderia começar a entender?**

**Se a ****Hinata**** estiver armando pra cima de mim... Pode se considerar morta! Tipo, tudo bem, eu sei que ela não gosta do Lee, mas se ela ****queria me**** por com esse ****Uchiha ****Sasuke****... Tipo, ela realmente achou que eu iria gostar do ****Sr. ****Nada-pode-ficar-entre-meu-Blackberry-e-eu?**

**Agora ele está perguntando em que eu trabalho, só pra não parecer um chato que eu sei que ele é. Eu disse que era cartunista e ele tipo ficou como '****Tá**** de brincadeira' ò.o**

**Assim, na lata. ****Tá**** de brincadeira.**

**E ouve só esta: Ele nunca ouviu falar do ****Wondercat**

**Nunca.****Ouviu.Falar.Do.****Wondercat**

**Tem que ser mentira. Ele ESCREVE para o jornal em que o ****Wondercat**** nasceu.**

**Tudo bem que ele vive indo para o exterior, e não é em todo lugar que existe o ****Journal****. Mas será que ele não assiste à televisão? Ele pode até ter passado os últimos dez anos andando pelo mundo, mas, dá licença, agora ele está de volta para promover esse livro idiota dele. Por acaso ele não viu o comercial do ****Wondercat**** para produtos que economizam energia no canal NY ****One****? Todo mundo assiste o NY ****One****, nem que seja só para olhar a ****temeperatura**

**Meu Deus, quem é esse CARA?! E como o ****Naruto**** pode gostar de um sujeito assim?!**

**Vou ter que conversar seriamente com a ****Hinata****, será que ela sabe onde está se metendo?! VAI SE CASAR COM UM CARA CUJO MELHOR AMIGO NÃO ASSISTE TV???!!!**

* * *

**Sasuke ****pov's**

* * *

**Para: ****Naruto (****naruto.****uzumaki.****thenyjournal)**

**De: ****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.****sasuke.****thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: Eu mato você, Dobe...**

* * *

**O que ****djabos**** é um ****Wondercat?**

**Sasuke.**

* * *

**Para: ****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.****sasuke.****thenyjournal)**

**De: ****Naruto (****naruto.****uzumaki.****thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: ****Res****: Eu mato você, Dobe...**

* * *

**Dá licença teme? Acho que não é permitido usar ****blackberry**** em aviões! Quer que a gente ****caia??!!**

**Naruto.**

**OBS: Você não disse para ela que não sabe o que é um ****Wondercat****, disse?**

* * *

**Para: ****Naruto (****naruto.****uzumaki.****thenyjournal)**

**De: ****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.****sasuke.****thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: ****Res:****Eu mato você, Dobe...**

* * *

**Não é permitido usar esse tipo de aparelho quando se estiver no ar, de acordo com as determinações da Administração Federal de Aviação, dobe. Mas duvido que seja verdade, já deixei meu ****Blackberry**** ligado inúmeras vezes e nada aconteceu.**

**No entanto, a lei prevê o uso quando o avião está na pista de decolagem sem fazer nada, só esperando enquanto o pessoal do controle aéreo termina o campeonato de dança deles, como devem estar fazendo agora, porque não vejo nenhum motivo para não termos tido permissão de decolagem. **

**E, sim, eu perguntei para ela o que é um ****Wondercat****. É por isso que ela está rabiscando o diário de viagem que comprou no ****Free**** Shop? Porque eu a ofendi tanto assim devido à minha falta de conhecimento sobre o gato dela?**

**Sasuke.**

* * *

**

* * *

Para: ****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.****sasuke.****thenyjournal)**

**De: ****Naruto (****naruto.****uzumaki.****thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: ****Res****: Eu mato você, Dobe...**

* * *

**É. E pare de me mandar e-mails teme! A ****Hina-chan**** fica querendo saber para quem estou escrevendo. Eu tive que dizer que foi para o ****Hospital****, e agora ela está com raiva reclamando que o ****hospital**** está me mandando mensagens quando eu deveria estar fugindo para casar com ela em segredo.**

**Naruto.**

* * *

**

* * *

Para: ****Naruto (****naruto.****uzumaki.****thenyjournal)**

**De: ****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.****sasuke.****thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: ****Res: ****Eu mato você, Dobe...**

* * *

**E como é que ****o Hospital ****sabe? ****Como você está indo se casar em segredo se****o Hospital sabe?**

* * *

**

* * *

Para: ****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.****sasuke.****thenyjournal)**

**De: ****Naruto (****naruto.****uzumaki.****thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: ****Res****: Eu mato você, Dobe...**

**Eu tive de dizer no hospital que ia me casar. E no jornal. Se não, não iam me dar folga nem permitir que eu deixasse de fazer minha coluna. NÃO CONTA PRA HINATA, TEME! Ela ainda acha que só nós quatro sabemos disso.**

**E, claro, todo departamento do ****New**** York ****Journal****. Mas ela não sabe que eu sei. **

**Naruto.**

**OBS: PARA DE ME ESCREVER TEME**** Vou desligar isso**** Assim que descobrir como! U.ú**

* * *

**

* * *

Para: ****Naruto (****naruto.****uzumaki.****thenyjournal)**

**De: ****Uchiha ****Sasuke (****uchiha.****sasuke.****thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: Seu cachorro****, dobe**** e cachorro**

* * *

**Seu segredo está seguro comigo.**

**Mas, fala sério. Esta mulher é uma daquelas que é fanática por gatos? Pelo amor de Deus, ****por favor**** me diga que eu não vou ficar preso em uma poltrona ao lado de uma amante de gatos. Ela não anda com fotos dele na carteira, anda? Do gato dela? Porque, se for ****o caso, vou sofrer**** uma aneurisma em pleno vôo...**

* * *

**NESTE MOMENTO O PILOTO PEDE PARA QUE TODOS DESLIGUEM SEUS APARELHOS ELETRÔNICOS E GUARDEM ATÉ ATINGIRMOS ALTITUDE DE CRUZEIRO.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**** Eu VOLTEIII – Musica sinistra no fundo - **

**O.o Sendo isso uma coisa boa ou não ****né**** u.u**

**Bem, queria pedir desculpas pela ausência, mas realmente tive muitos problemas pessoais x.x**** mas**** eu ****volteiii! \o/**

**Confesso que ainda estou com bloqueio de criatividade, mas vou tentando mesmo assim! ****n.n**** espero que agrade!**

**Quero agradecer todo mundo que comentou \o/**

**BastetAzazis****– Que ****bommm****! Muito obrigada –olhinhos brilhando- Continuei! Espero que goste! ****Kissus!**

**Pah-Chan****– KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK eu também gostaria (6)(****6)(6) ****Blackberry**** sofre muito, já ****já**** escrevo uma ****fic****: 'A vingança do ****Blackberry****' ****kkkkkkkkkkkk****Obrigadoo**** \o/ Espero que ****ria**** mais ainda nesse cap.! ****Kissus!**

**Lizinha-chan****– ****Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**** que bom!**** Brigada!****xD**** Aqui está a continuação, Espero que goste! ****Kissus!**

**Mari**** Santoro****– Eu ****fizzz**** \o/ ****Brigadaaaaaaaaaa**** MARIIIIII! Saudades de você**** T.T Quero uma ****fic**** –olhinhos brilhando -****XDDD Sim ****sim**** é um dos mais novos dela 8D Espero que goste da história! ****Kissus!**

**Uchiwa****Ayumi****- ****Brigadaaa**** n.n Ai está a continuação \o/ ****Kissus!**

**Mye-chan**** – ****Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk****xD**** É exagerada mesmo, a coitada u.u Mas já ****já**** ela ****volta**** ao normal ****xD**** Pois é, ela tem que arrumar o estrago que a ****Karin**** fez u.u XD ****Brigada! Espero que goste desse ****cap.****Kissuss!**

**Haruka****Taichou**** – ****Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk****amei**** seu comentário, eu também gostaria que ele comesse a ****Karin**** u.u aquelazinha ****hunf****! U.u XD Espero que goste desse ****cap.!****Kissus!**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**** – É ****simm! ****8D**** Também tenho dó u.ù Um dia ele se vinga ****xDDD ****Kissusss!**

**desih****brouillard**** –****Ainhh ****brigadaaa!!**** –olhinhos brilhando- Que bom que você riu! Está aqui mais um ****cap.****! Espero que goste! ****Kissus!**

**Quartzo Cristal**** – ****Crissssssss-channn****! Saudade T.T ****Uffa**** que bom que não desgosta n.n GAAINO**** EU NUNCA VOU ESCREVER I****SSO!! ****u.u**** eca! Bom ta aqui o novo cap. ****8D ****Kissusss!!**

**É isso ai u.u Comentem se não... Mais ****blackberrys**** serão espancados! MUHAHAHA! XD**

**Kissus ****ja ****ne!!!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	4. Analisando

_**O que você achou dele?**_

**Ai, meu Deus. ****Hina****. O que é isso aqui? A oitava série? Você está me mandando bilhetinho? No AVIÃO???**

_**Bom, como eu posso falar com você com esse carrinho de comida idiota no meio do caminho? E não deixam a gente ligar o **__**blackberry**__**. Fala sério, anda logo, enquanto ele está dormindo. O que você achou dele?**_

**Ele não está dormindo de verdade. Só está fingindo, para não precisar falar comigo. Eu sei, porque ele continua disputando guerra de descanso de braço comigo. Toda vez que eu coloco o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, ele coloca o dele também para bloquear o meu.**

_**Você não gostou dele?**_

**Hina****, ele nunca ouviu falar do WONDERCAT!!!!!!!**

_**Saku**__**, ele é correspondente estrangeiro **__**há**__** dez anos. Em lugares como Cabul não há jornais para toda a família**__** onde existe o **__**W**__**ondercat**__** como em NY.**_

**Mas você disse que ele voltou para os EUA há umas duas semanas...**

**_E você acha que ele passou essas duas semanas se atualizando sobre sua tirinha, em vez de, sei lá, ENCONTRAR UM LUGAR PRA MORAR????_**

**Bom. Ele também tirou sarro de mim por eu ter trazido tantas garrafas de água...**

**_Saku... Você meio que trouxe um monte mesmo..._**

**Dá licença. Nove entre dez pessoas encontradas mortas depois de se perderem no deserto ainda tinham água no cantil, pois estavam tão preocupadas em economizar que não beberam o suficiente para a própria sobrevivência. É verdade. Eu vi no Discovery ****Channel**

_**Certo, certo. Mas o que você achou dele??**** Gostou dele???**** Ele não é fofo???**** Eu disse que ele era fofo!**_

**Ele parece ****muito...****inteligente**

**_O negócio do Blackberry. Eu sabia. Eu disse pro Naruto-kun pedir para o ele guardar aquilo. Eu sei que, na sua opinião, não tem nada mais assustador do que caras mais inteligentes que você._**

**Não acredito que você escreveu isto.**** Para começo de conversa, nem é verdade. E, em segundo lugar, o ****Sasuke**** não é mais inteligente do que eu de jeito nenhum. Tudo bem que ele viaja pelo mundo dando notícias sobre guerras horríveis e terríveis doenças, e também que ele até escreveu um livro, mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja****mais inteligente do que eu. Quer dizer, ele por acaso sabe desenhar um gato? Além do mais, por acaso eu gosto de homens inteligente sim.**

**_Certo, tipo o Lee._**

**Ah, que baixaria, até para você. Fique sabendo que o Lee consegue dar um giro de 360 graus no ar sem soltar o ****snowboard!**

**_Você precisa parar de sair com caras que andam de snowboard, são músicos e ainda parecem um playmobil em pessoa, Sakura. Já está com 30 anos. Precisa começar a pensar no futuro, sair com caras que realmente vão passar um tempo com você, pra variar, em vez de precisar viajar pro outro canto do mundo pra participar do próximo X-game ou coisa assim._**

**Talvez eu NÃO queira um namorado que fique por perto o tempo todo. Já pensou nisso?**

**_Então, porque você chorou tanto nas duas primeiras semanas depois que o Lee se mudou?_**

**Eu só fiquei mal por causa do Cara. Você sabe que eles eram muito unidos.**

**_Ah, também tem isso. O cara precisa de uma certa instabilidade na vida. Talvez se ele não mordesse tanto as pessoas se tivesse um modelo de conduta masculina positivo na vida. O mesmo pode ser dito a seu respeito. Além do mais, financeiramente, você estaria melhor com um parceiro que de fato tem um emprego fixo. Por ser freelancer, você paga caríssimo pelo seu seguro-saúde. Se você casasse com um cara que tem o seguro dele – digamos, pelo jornal -, já seria uma boa grana que você economizaria. Além do mais, você teria segurança. E plano de aposentadoria._**

**Isso tudo é muito engraçado, vindo de uma mulher que certa vez torrou o dinheiro do aluguel e um mês todinho para comprar uma calça de couro roxa. U.u**

**_Acorda. Será que a gente pode falar de coisas aconteceram nesse milênio, por favor?_**

**Certo. Sabe o quê? É muito injusto ****da sua parte ficar**** jogando essa coisa toda de aposentadoria na minha cara e tudo mais, porque você sabe muito bem que eu TINHA todas essa coisas quando estava com o SAI, e você viu no que AQUILO acabou.**

_**Certo, tudo bem, concordo que pegar o seu ex na cama com sua representante do RH pode ser apavorante em nível psicológico. Principalmente levando em conta que foi a Kin ****Jenkins. Mas você vai se lembrar de que eu SEMPRE disse que não era uma boa idéia ficar com um estrangeiro. Nunca dá pra saber quando eles estão mentindo****u.u**_

**Acorda, o Sai era inglês.**

**_É, mas aquele sotaque engana a gente. Se ele fosse deste país, nós saberíamos que ele era um papa-vagabunda-do-RH. Mas, falando sério, Saku, só porque as coisas não deram bem com o Sai, não é motivo para você sair com fracassados, desempregado e com cara de playmobil que tem a metade da idade dele..._**

**Será que preciso lembrá-la de que o Lee não é desempregado? Você sabe que ele conseguiu aquele contrato ótimo do programa de jogos de inverno. Está foi ****a**** única**** razão por que ele foi embora. Quer dizer, ele teve que se mudar para o Canadá. Por causa das apresentações.**

**_E o fato dele ser um maconheiro inveterado não tem nada haver com você INCENTIVAR a mudança dele. _**

**Bem, pelo menos ele não é um bitolado controlador como CERTAS PESSOAS que por acaso estão sentadas do meu lado TOMANDO CONTA DO DESACANSO DE BRAÇO.**

**_Sakura, seu quarto ainda cheira a baseado._**

**É bem a sua cara tocar nesse assunto em um momento delicado como esse. Afinal de contas, VOCÊ é a noiva. Eu sou a dama de honra. Ou a testemunha. Ou sei lá o quê.**

**_Bom, mas tirando a coisa de ser "inteligente", o que você achou do Sasuke? Gostou dele?_**

**Eu recebo cartas de fãs do ****Wondercat**** do SRI LANKA, ****Hina****. O pessoal do SRI LANKA já ouviu falar do ****Wondercat****. Mas não o ****Sasuke****, amigo do ****Naruto.**

**_E daí? Por acaso você leu algum artigo dele falando sobre minas terrestres?_**

**Pelo menos eu sei o que é uma mina terrestre!!!!!!!**** Ò.o**

**_Pelo menos tente se dar bem com ele, pode ser? Porque se não, esta viagem vai ser realmente longa._**

**Tudo bem. Agora, por favor, pare de me escrever. Minha comida chegou.**

* * *

**Sakura ****pov's**

* * *

**Diário de viagem de**

**Hyuuga ****Hinata**** e ****Uzumaki ****Naruto**** (N/a: aqui os nomes estão riscados ****xD)**

**Haruno ****Sakura**

**Ai, meu Deus. A comida italiana do avião é melhor do que a do restaurante da esquina do meu apartamento que faz comida italiana para viagem. E eu achava a salada ****caprese**** deles um arraso.**

**O filme está começando. É o novo do Hugh Jackman! AI MEU DEUS, EU MORRI E FUI PARAR NO CÉU! ESTOU INDO PARA A EUROPA COM MINHA MELHOR AMIGA E NO AVIÃO ESTÁ PASSANDO UM FILME DO HUGH JACKMAN!**

**Ah, se o nazista do descanso de braço pelo menos pudesse AFASTAR O COTOVELO...**

* * *

**Sasuke ****pov's**

* * *

**Palmtop de ****Uchiha ****Sasuke**

**Como de costume, a comida neste vôo mal dá para engolir. E o que se considera diversão neste país é verdadeiramente deprimente. O filme exibido durante o vôo parece ser mais uma daquelas comédias românticas a respeito de uma jovem profissional atarantada que encontra o amor. Minha companheira de viagem está assistindo com atenção embevecida enquanto vai sorvendo suas muitas e muitas garrafas de água. Claramente está se vendo no papel da jovem profissional atarantada.**

**Acho que posso dizer com uma boa dose de certeza que ela NÃO está me vendo no lugar do belo jovem protagonista. Aliás, a falta de entusiasmo explícita dela ao meu respeito beira ao cômico. Ela está se esforçando para que nunca deixe o cotovelo dela encostar ao meu no nosso descanso de braço mútuo, como se tivesse medo de se infectar com alguma espécie de vírus mortal ao fazê-lo.**

**E tudo isso só porque eu fiz um comentário sobre a queda bastante notável que ela tem sobre garrafas de água. **

**Ah, e a coisa do Gato Louco. Ou ****Wondercat****. Como é que eu ia saber que ****Wondercat**** é uma tirinha em quadrinhos, e que ela é a criadora? Não leio um gibi desde que ****Naruto**** e eu éramos crianças e guardávamos 35 centavos por semana para comprar a mais nova edição de Homem-Aranha. Com certeza não tenho o hábito de ler quadrinhos dos jornais – não depois que completei dez anos. Os jornais que costumo ler nem ao menos tem sessão de quadrinhos.**

**No entanto, acho que não seria nada político reconhecer este fato, tendo em vista que a publicação para qual nós todos trabalhamos tem duas paginas de quadrinhos. Aliás, agora que vou morar sozinho em um mesmo lugar durante um longo período, acho que preciso fazer uma assinatura. Pelo menos vou ter isso para esperar todo dia. Além de tantas outras delícias de que me livrei enquanto vivia com todos os meus bens dentro de uma mala, tais como sair em busca de um apartamento, comprar diversos aparelhos eletrônicos e ficar esperando o dia inteiro o cara da TV a cabo que disse que iria aparecer ás 10: 20 da manhã.**

**Ah! Lar doce lar! Como senti sua falta!**

**Mas acho que ter ****uma lar**** pode trazer benefícios. O Dobe está feliz como nunca vi. Parece até que anseia pelo nó que espera o pescoço dele no final desta jornada... Mas é o ****Naruto****, já devia esperar isso. Mas também, acho que, se o nó se parecesse com a ****Hinata...**

**E é verdade, reconheço, ela parece pensar em assuntos alheios às unhas dela e às aulas de ioga e às séries de TV, diferentemente da maior parte das mulheres americanas que tenho conhecido ultimamente. Até tive uma conversa inteligente com ela semana passada sobre Gore Vidal.**

**E sobre esta amiga da ****Hinata****... Sei lá. ****Acho que preciso fazer mais algumas concessões com ela, ****porque ela é artista.**

**Mas será que fazer quadrinhos é arte de verdade? Minha mãe com certeza acharia que sim.**

**Minha mãe acha que fiapos que ela tira da secadora e cola nos pregadores de roupa é arte. E, infelizmente, essa crença dela é apoiada pela comunidade artística de ****Tucson****, onde ela montou o estúdio nesses últimos tempos.**

**Mesmo assim, apesar de talvez ****ser**** artista, o cabelo da senhorita ****Haruno**** de fato além de ser peculiar, é brilhante. É rosa, e combina com os olhos dela, verdes como esmeraldas.**

**Porém, a tatuagem da cabeça de um gato – O ****Wondercat ****imagino**** – que ela exibe logo acima do tornozelo direito é um tanto desencorajadora. E parece que a boca dela nunca pára de se movimentar. Agora ela está dizendo para a comissária como gostou do último filme do ator principal, onde ele fazia uma espécie de mutante ou coisa assim.**

**Esta poltrona é tão desconfortável... Eu caibo apertado nela. Se não respirar.**

**Ah, tanto faz. Já dormi em locais piores. Pelo menos não tem nenhum guerrilheiro escondido em algum arbusto próximo, esperando uma boa oportunidade para cortar minha garganta. Nem cobras.**

**Credo, eu ODEIO COBRAS.**

**Então, já é um começo, de todo modo.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Tá**** ai ****8D**** Foi rápido ****né ****HSUAhuSAUHSa**** espero que todo mundo goste ! Próximo ****cap.**** terá mais interação entre ****SasuSaku! **** n.n **

**Camie-Kacau**** – ****Oieee ****Blz**** sim e com você? ****n.n ****kkkkkkkk****! Que bom que você amou**** –olhinhos brilhando- É um desenho de quadrinho que tem no jornal ****8D**** Não é lesada não, nem eu sabia o que era ****kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk****! XD Espero que goste desse ****cap.! ****Kissus!**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**** –****KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Bem queria ****xDD****! Mas ele nem vai se importar de aturar ela MUAHAHHA! Espero que goste! ****Kissus!**

**Florinecordeiro**** -****Ainhhh ****brigadaaaa!!**** – olhinhos brilhando- Continuei! Espero que goste! \o/ ****kissus!**

**BastetAzazis**** - ****Kkkkkkkkkk****! Que bom que gostou! ****Naruto**** e ****Sasuke**** com e-mail são hilário mesmo ****xD**** Próximo cap. tem mais interação entre ****SasuSaku**** \o/ Espero que goste! ****Kissus!**

**Mye-chan**** – KKKKKKKKKKKKK! ****Ficaram**** tipo O.O KKKKKKKKKKKK! A conversa é ****hilária ****xD**** E o ****Sasuke**** achando que é um gato ****tbm! ****xD**** É uma tirinha de jornal ****xD**** Espero que goste desse cap.! ****Kissus! **

**Pah-Chan**** – ****SHUAhSAUHSHUAUHSAUHSHUASHUAHSUahusahushau****! Minha risada ****tbm**** é escandalosa XD Obrigada –olhinhos brilhando-****Já atualizei, demorei? XD brigada! Espero que o bloqueio acabe logo, ainda tenho minha outra ****fic**** pra atualizar x.x ****E eu to realmente pensando em fazer ' a vingança dos ****blackberrys****' o.o ****HUSAuhshua****! Espero que goste! ****Kissus!**

**desih****brouillard****– KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Que bom que você riu \o/ Obrigada –olhinhos brilhando- ****kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**** se ela visse aquilo, meu deus quero nem imaginar ****xDDD**** os ****blackberrys**** terão a vingança deles u.u Espero que goste desse cap.! ****Kissus****! XD**

**Lizinha-chan****– Que ****bommm****! \o/ Espero que ame esse cap. ****tbm! ****Kissus!**

**Trendorina****– ****kkkkkkkkkkkkkk ****espero**** que seja sempre! \o/ ****Brigada –olhinhos brilhando- Eu vou vencer essa crise ù.u ****yeahhh****! Espero que goste desse ****cap.! ****Kissus!!**

**É isso ai gente! Comentem se não... ****Wondercat**** MORRE! Ò.o**

**XDDD**

**Kissus!! ****Ja ****ne!!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	5. Finalmente Chegamos!

**

* * *

Sakura pov's **

* * *

**Diário de viagem de**

**Hyuuga ****Hinata**** e ****Uzumaki ****Naruto**** (N/a: aqui os nomes estão riscados ****xD)**

**Haruno ****Sakura**

**O cara do celular tinha razão. Tem água abeca a bordo deste vôo. Também tem muito vinho. Que está todo sendo bebido pelo grupo de barulhentos logo atrás de nós. Elas ficam gritando com a comissária de bordo em italiano, então eu não sei o que estão falando. Mas não parece ser muito simpático.**

**Também não acho que seja necessariamente adequado beber vinho no café da manhã, e foi exatamente por isso que todos nós acordamos agora. Eu preferia fica dormindo o resto do vôo, já que, afinal de contas, parece que acabamos de jantar.**

**Mas passaram com o carrinho e perguntaram a todo mundo se queríamos café-da-manhã ****assim todo mundo acordou, e agora estamos com mau humor. Mas principalmente eu, que caí no sono de ****rímel**** e acho que ficou tudo meio que empastelado embaixo da ****máscara de dormir que nos deram, e quando o comissário de bordo me acordou para perguntar se eu queria café-da-manhã e eu não consegui enxergá-lo porque meus cílios estavam grudados. E daí ele disse: "A não, acho que não", a respeito do café-da-manhã, com uma voz totalmente apavorada.**

**Daí, eu tive que sair correndo ao banheiro para tirar as bolas de ****rímel**** que tinham em meus cílios antes que o ****Sasuke**** visse. E ele não viu, graças a Deus, porque estava dormindo. **

**Mas esta não é a pior parte. A pior parte foi que o ****Sasuke**** acordou enquanto eu não estava, e imagino que ele tenha ido ao outro banheiro, onde imagino que tenha escovado os dentes com aquele estojinho que nos ****deram,**** como eu fiz, porque o hálito dele estava todo fresco de hortelã quando ele respondeu a pergunta que eu lhe fiz , que só fiz para ser educada e puxar assunto, algo que com certeza nunca mais irei fazer em toda minha vida em relação a ele.**

**Bom, mas eu perguntei se ele estava animado com o casamento, e a resposta dele foi: "Não exatamente".**

**Preciso admitir que ****estava**** tão chocada que só fiquei lá sentada olhando para aquela tela que conta os quilômetros até a gente chegar a Roma. Não consegui entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.**

**Parecia que a única coisa que ele podia querer dizer era que talvez não gostasse da ****Hina-chan**** ou algo assim, o que é ridículo porque, é obvio: Quem não gosta da ****Hinata****? Ela é muito gentil e bonita e é diretora de arte de um ****journal****importantíssimo, que é um trabalho ingrato que não paga nem de longe o que ela mereceria, levando em conta que ela tem que trabalhar com cartunistas loucos como eu, isso sem falar de todo o pessoal psicopata do ****Journal****, Tipo a****Karin**** da seção de estilo que está sempre no pé da ****Hina-chan**** porque ela não deixou os vermelhos na edição do Dia Dos Namorados bem vermelhos.**

**Além do mais, ela adora o ****Naruto**** totalmente. Então, porque o ****Sasuke**** não gosta dela?**

**Então, perguntei a ele – Talvez um pouco na defensiva, reconheço, mas, alô!, ****eu**** conheço a ****Hinata**** há anos, e se não fosse por ela, o ****Wondercat**** nunca teria visto luz do dia e seria até hoje um esboço bobo no meu caderno, e eu não teria como pagar a conta do meu cartão ****American ****Express todo**** mês – O que tinha contra ela, e ele disse, todo educado: "Ah, eu não tenho nada contra a ****Hinata****. Acho que a ****Hinata**** é ótima e o ****Naruto**** tem sorte de tê-la encontrado. Eu é que tenho problema com casamento."**

**Daí eu percebi que ele é um daqueles caras que tem fobia por monogamia. **

**Então eu disse a ele como os casais de lagostas ficam juntos a vida toda, e que, se eles conseguem, porque nós não conseguiríamos, e ele olhou para mim de uma forma meio esquisita e disse: "É verdade, mas são crustáceos"**

**Ao que eu respondi que sabia muito bem, mas que muitos animais de sangue quente ficam a vida inteira juntos, como lobos e falcões (pelo menos foi o que ****Rutger ****Hauer**** disse em O feitiço de Áquila, então eu parto do principio de que é verdade), e que de como eu acho romântico e de como as coisas dever realmente ser.**

**E daí o ****Sasuke**** disse: "Se é tão romântico assim, como é que mais de cinqüenta por cento dos casamentos terminam em divórcio? Como é que ****a principal causa de morte de mulheres grávidas no EUA não são**** de complicações no parto, mas sim assassinadas pelo cônjuge?"**

**O que é que a gente pode responde a uma afirmação dessas? **

**Juro que se esse cara começar a listar essas estatísticas ridículas sobre divórcio e assassinato quando a ****Hinata**** estiver ouvindo. MATO MESMO. Ela já tem coisa demais na cabeça sem precisar fica ouvindo ESSE tipo de bobagem... Quer dizer, com a mãe dela e tudo mais.**

**Uau****! Vamos pousar daqui a alguns minutos, vou pisar em solo estrangeiro pela primeira vez na vida! Tenho certeza de que o Nazista do descanso de braço, por ser um viajante internacional, acharia que é ridículo, mas... Estou tão animada!**

* * *

**Diário de viagem de**

**Hyuuga ****Hinata**** e ****Uzumaki ****Naruto**** (N/a: aqui os nomes estão riscados ****xD)**

**Haruno ****Sakura**

**Consegui! O primeiro carimbo no meu passaporte! Está meio borrado e nem dá para ver a data direito. MAS ESTÁ LÁ!**

**Só que demorou um TEMPÃO para conseguir. Qual é o problema das FILAS nesse lugar? Quer dizer, falando sério, será que não dava para deixar aberto mais do que um ****gichê**** de imigração? Devia ter umas 300 pessoas na nossa frente na fila. Isto NUNCA aconteceria nos EUA. Quer dizer, os americanos nunca suportariam algo assim.**

**Bom, mas de qualquer jeito, eu tive a oportunidade para olhar ao redor e perceber que meus sapatos estão completamente errados nesse país****. Ninguém aqui usa tamancos Steve ****Madden****. NINGUÉM. As mulheres italianas usam ****mules**** com aquele bico fino metido e saltinho. Além do mais, todas estão usando calça social, não jeans como a ****Hinata**** e eu, e elas usam aqueles cachecóis de _cashmere_ jogados no ombro de um jeito despreocupado, como se no ****Weather ****Channel**** não estivesse dizendo que faria 24 graus Celsius em todos os dias que estaremos aqui.**

**Então, que negócio é esse?**

**Além do mais, eu também fui um POUQUINHO desconcertante quando o cara da alfândega perguntou: "Que lugar da Itália vai visitar?", e eu respondi: "Le Marche", torcendo para ter dito com ****a pronuncia**** certa e ele fez uma careta e falou: "O que você vai fazer LÁ?"**

**Francamente, não acredito que oferecer a opinião dele a respeito do meu destino final seja me deixar entrar neste país sem demoras nem impedimentos, como o meu passaporte diz que ele tem que fazer. **

**Além do mais, ele está errado. A ****Hinata**** sempre disse que a casa do tio dela fica na região mais bonita que existe na Itália. E, certo, de acordo com meu guia,**** Le Marche não é um lugar que costuma receber visita de muitos estrangeiros. Mas parece que o tio da ****Hinata**** gostou bastante, a ponto de gastar um milhão de ****dólares**** para comprar uma casa enorme do século XVI lá.**

**Além do mais, o que há lá para não gostar? Le Marche "Forma o litoral leste da Itália central ****- Com os montes ****Apeninos****., conhecidos pelos seus picos íngremes e suas gargantas profundas, formando uma fronteira natural entre ela, a Úmbria e a Toscana."**

**Hum****, pelo menos de acordo com o meu guia.**

**E, tudo bem, talvez não faça tanto sucesso com as pessoas que não são italianas (tirando meu agente de imigração). Mas meu guia também fala a beça da beleza intocada da região. **

**Tanto faz. Por que minha mala sempre é a última a passar pela porcaria da esteira? E por que o ****Sasuke**** está rindo tanto dela? A minha mala não é engraçada. Tudo bem, eu pintei a cabeça de um ****Wondercat**** nela. Mas só porque é uma mala de rodinha preta, e só existem mais ****5**** bilhões de malas de rodinha pretas que são idênticas a ela. Pelo menos eu posso saber que é a minha a cem metros de distância. **

**Além do mais, a minha mala não é tão grande quanto ****a**** da HINATA. Quer dizer, eu não enfiei um vestido de noiva na MINHA. ****Só porque ELE tem uma mochilinha preta, o ****Sr.****Viajante-do-Jet-Set-Internacional**

**Ah, ali está o ponto de táxi, FINALMENTE. Não agüento ESPERAR para chegar ao hotel e tirar uma soneca. APESAR de só serem dez da manhã aqui. Estou tão CANSADA.**

**Que apito incessante é este saindo da minha bolsa? E também não é só da MINHA bolsa... TODO MUNDO está apitando!**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oieee**** gente ****n.n**** A quanto ****tempoooo**** T.T foi mal ****a**** ausência, férias sabe? **

**Mas eu voltei MUGAGAGAGAHAHAHHAAH ****ò.o**** Tenham medo ****muitooo**** medo ****xD**

**Tipo dá pra enrolar um pouquinho essa ****cap ****né****? Eu sei que ta pequeno**** mas**** é que eu já estou com dor na coluna aqui ****xD**** Amanhã sem falta tem outro ****cap! ****xD**

**Obrigada por todo o apoio, comentário e leitura de vocês com essa ****fic!**

**Vocês que me fazem continuar!**

**Respondendo:**

**BastetAzazis****–****Ainhhhh ****brigadaa**** -olhinhos brilhando- é tão bom saber que leitoras como você gostem da minha ****fic****! Espero que goste desse ****cap**** também, foi um pouquinho mais sério**** mas**** ainda tem ****muitaaa**** coisa engraçada por vir! ****Kissus!**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2****– ****Pusssssssssssss ****ééé ****pq**** será ****einh? ****Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk****! Que bom que gostou do ****cap****! Obrigada por continuar a ler -olhinhos brilhando- Espero que goste desse ****tbm! ****Kissus!!**

**Carou-chan**** -****Weeeeeeee**** nova ****leitoraaa****! -corre em círculos- Brigada ****Brigada ****Brigada****! Mó ****fofis**** mesmo ****né****? XD Espero que goste desse ****cap! ****Kissus!**

**Lihh ****Inuzuka ****Hiwatari****– ****Ebaaaaaaa****! Que ****bomm****! -olhinhos brilhando- Demorei ****pqz**** das férias**** mas**** voltei! ****Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk****! Espero que goste! ****Kissus!**

**Kimi-Hina****– ****Weeeeeeeeeeeee**** -cara de BB- feliz Que ****bommm**** que ta gostando! E muito obrigada pelos elogios! Pois é ****Livros da Meg ****omg! ****Muitooooo ****bommm****! Espero que goste desse ****cap! ****Kissus!**

**desih ****brouillard****– ****Aewww**** que bom que gostou!!! -****sorrisão ****colgate-**** Nossa essa rixa vai até MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tempo ****kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk****! Espero que goste do novo ****cap! ****Kissus!**

**Hyuuga ****Florine****– Não matei graças aos comentários! ****xD****Arigatou**** e espero que goste do novo ****cap! ****EHuheUEHu**** XDD ****Kissus!**

**TaMiReS ****ScAbIaN ****LeE****– Continuando! XD Espero que ****gosteee!! ****Kissus!**

**Lizinha-chan****– ****Aewww**** que bom!! ****Arigatou**** ! Continuei! e espero que goste do ****cap! ****Kissus!!**

**Mye-chan****– ****SHUauhSUHAUHSahuSahu**** -morrendo de rir- Eu ****tbm**** esqueço de por nos ****alerts! ****xD**** Quando vejo a ****fic**** já acabou o.o'' ****kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!**** As conversas eu morro de rir escrevendo ****xD ****Brigadaa****! -olhinhos brilhando- Espero que continue amando! E que goste desse ****cap ****tbm! ****Kissus!!**

**Pah-Chan****– ****SUHahuSahusauh**** nem precisa pedir desculpas! Eu te entendo perfeitamente ****kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk****! Eu q tenho que te agradecer por estar comentando! -olhinhos brilhando- ****Esse também não teve muita ****action**** mas prometo que logo ****logo**** terá inicio a fazer ****action**** da ****fic****! XD ****SHUauhsUHAsa**** Pois ****eh**** os opostos se atraem! ****SHUauhsAUH ****Sasuke**** tão mau com a comida T.T Obrigada por se preocupar com meu bloqueio! -sorriso ****colgate-**** Infelizmente pra minha segunda ****fic**** eu ainda estou ****xD**** parece uma doença ****xD**** Espero que logo acabe ****xD**

**E ****tbm ****espero**** que goste desse ****cap! ****Kissus!**

**Tsunay ****Nami****– KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! O livro é MUITOOO bom mesmo! Ui ****Ui ****toblerone!**** -baba- Obrigada -olhinhos brilhando- Continuei e espero que goste! ****Kissus!!**

**Uchiha ****Neko****– ****SHUAUHSahuSUHA ****Juraaaa??? ****Legal pensamos**** igual!! ****Sera**** que você n ****eh ****possivemente**** minha gêmula? ****Uiaaa**** que ****emocioneee**** -olhinhos brilhando- Mas sério esse livro nasceu para ser ****SasuSaku! ****SHUAhusAHUSa****xD**** pretendo fazer a série dos Garotos com outros casais -****sorrisão ****colgate-**** basta só terminar essa ****xD**

**Eu tive que diminuir pra ser um pouco mais realista com o ****Sasuke ****xD**** Acho que ele não chega a ser tão grandão quanto ao Cal -baba -**

**Clarooo**** que ele tem as ****mãoszonas**** -olhinhos brilhando- Isso Não ****podeeee**** faltar! **

**Demorei um pouquinho**** mas**** voltei! Espero que goste! ****Kissus!!**

**Notas da Autora: **

**1- Gente me desculpa com "Nem tudo é o que parece ser" Preciso que a criatividade volte, e acho que assim que começar as aulas ela volta (****dia 28 ****xD****) Tenham paciência T.T não me matem! -com medo-**

**2- Tipo eu tenho uma ****Fic**** com a ****Kiyuii-chan**** chamada "Aprendendo a mentir" que a gente começou a uns ****2**** anos atrás, ****Kiyuii-chan**** se você estiver lendo, eu queria ****muitooo**** continuar! ****Eh**** maravilhoso escrever com você! -olhinhos brilhando- ****Kissus!**

**3- Tenho a ****fic**** com a ****Mari-chan ****tbmm**** T.T ****Mari**** já ****estou**** providenciando as idéias pro próximo ****cap! ****Kissus**** e Saudades!**

**4- Perdão pra todo mundo! E muito obrigada por continuarem lendo minha ****fic! ****Lovo**** todos ****vcs!!!**

**Kissus ****Ja ****Ne!!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	6. Bip Bip! Você tem nova msg!

* * *

**Todo Garoto Tem**

* * *

**Todos pov's**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Haruno Tenma (haruno.tenma.freemail)**

**Assunto: Você**

* * *

**Espero que esta coisa funcione! Você disse que ia conseguir receber e-mails na Itália. Então espero que receba este. Por aqui tudo ótimo, não se preocupe. Bom, o seu pai enfiou a mão no moedor de madeira de novo, mais estava com a luva de cota de metal, então só quebrou uma lâmina, não perdeu nenhuma dedo. Às vezes ele é tão distraído!**

**Mas, bom, eu sei que não devo falar nada para a mãe da Hinata sobre ela e o Naruto estarem fugindo para se casar em segredo, e você não precisa de preocupar, eu não disse nem uma palavra, apesar de a gente ter se visto ontem à noite no clube do livro e de ela quase ter caído em prantos quando estávamos discutindo a cena do casamento do casal do livro – mais um daquele rapaz simpático que escreveu **_**Um Momento Inesquecível...**_** ele tem mesmo muito talento. Mas por que todos os personagens dele têm de morrer no final? **

**Quando perguntamos qual era o problema, a coitada da Suki disse que ela só queria ver a Hinata ajeitada. Você sabe como a Hinata vivia tingindo o cabelo de roxo e fazendo piercings por todo o corpo e saindo com pessoas mais inapropriadas durante aqueles anos que vocês duas passaram juntas na escola. (Só pra te informar, eu que achei o seu namorado novo, o Lee, um amor quando o conheci em Julho. Como vai o emprego dele no banco de investimentos, aliás? Fico tão feliz por você finalmente ter encontrado alguém responsável! E ele parece tão jovem! Mal dá para ver que ele tem sua idade. Deve ter bons genes!)**

**Eu queria mesmo dizer alguma coisa para a Suki do tipo: 'Bom, você não vai precisar se preocupar por muito tempo, a Hinata não vai ficar solteira', mas é claro que eu não disse nada.**

**Mas bem que agora eu desejava ter dito alguma coisa, porque a Suki continuou e disse: 'Não me importo com quem ela se case, desde que seja um com rapaz **_**católico**_**! Não tenho nada contra aquele Naruto dela, mas ele é, sabe como é. Não é um de nós.'**

**Ai, meu Deus. Acho que a Suki não vai ficar muito contente quando receber o telegrama da Hinata e do Naruto dizendo que se casaram.**

**E o Naruto também é um rapaz tão simpático... é mesmo uma pena.**

**Bom, espero que tenha chegado bem. Tome cuidado com os trombadinhas em Roma. Ouvi dizer que gostam de passar a toda velocidade pelos turistas em Vespas naquelas ruazinhas estreitas e arrancar bolsas e câmeras do ombro deles pela alça! Então não se esqueça de não cruzar a alça no peito, se não você pode ser arrastada até morrer. **

**Com amor,**

**Mamãe.**

**P.S: Beijos para o Cara!**

**P.P.S.: Que tal o amigo do Naruto? Ele é legal? Tenho certeza que deve ser, já que é amigo do Naruto!**

* * *

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.thenyjournal)**

**De: Yumi (yumi.uzumaki.levinedentistasassociados)**

**Assunto: Olá!**

* * *

**Oi, querido! Sei que você foi para a Europa hoje com seus amiguinhos, mas eu só queria contar que ontem à noite jantamos com os Mitsashi – você se lembra deles, aprendeu a nadar na piscina do quintal da TenTen Mitsashi quando tinha quatro anos – e a Sanma Mitsashi me disse que a TenTen é advogada corporativa – Imagine! – Em NOVA YORK! Isso mesmo! Ela trabalha em um escritório chamado Sabaku, Nara e Inuzuka na Madison Avenue (que chique!), e mora no Upper East Side, a menos de três quarteirões da sua casa! Não é incrível? É uma surpresa vocês dois ainda não terem se cruzado comprando um sanduíche no H & H Bagels!**

**Mas, bom, a Sanma me deus o e-mail da TenTen para passar para você. É TMitsashi.. Você devia mesmo mandar um recado para ela, Naruto. A Sanma me mandou uma foto. A TenTen ficou bonita mesmo, perdeu toda a gordura que tinha quando criança (a Senma diz que é porque ela faz Pilates três vezes por semana e não come um único carboidrato há três anos).**

**Espero que você esteja se divertindo. Não se esqueça de colocar um suéter à noite. Sei que aí faz frio no fim do dia. **

**Com amor,**

**Mamãe.**

* * *

**Para: Yumi (yumi.uzumaki.levinedentistasassociados)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Olá!**

* * *

**Mãe. Pare de tentar me arranjar outras mulheres. Estou apaixonado pela Hinata. Entendeu? HINATA.**

.

**Naruto**

* * *

**Para: Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Inge Schumacher (i.schumacher.freemail)**

**Assunto: Bem-Vinda!**

* * *

**Fui informada que você chega hoje! Perfeito. Estou transformando a casa do seu tio, a Villa Beccacia, em uma lar para você. Está tudo pronto, menos as toalhas, que secam no varal. Fui informada de que devem ser preparados três quartos? Você chega de carro na tarde de amanhã? Ligue para mim na Villa Beccacia que eu a encontrarei na autobahn para levá-la até casa.**

**Espero que não se importe, mas meu bisneto Takashi vem me visitarem suas férias da escola durante a sua estada. Ele é um bom garoto, e pega o motorino dele todo dia para ir buscar os brötchen para vocês. Tschuss!**

**Inge Schumacher**

**Villa Beccacia **

**Castelfidardo, Marche**

* * *

**Para: ****Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.thenyjournal)**

**De:** **Tara Samuels (tara.samuels.thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: Serviço de Viagem**

* * *

**Sucesso! Reservei uma passagem para o senhor no vôo das 18h para Roma hoje. Sinto MUITO pela confusão e, para compensar consegui mudar a passagem para a primeira classe. Aproveite o vôo!**

.

**Tara**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Tenma (haruno.tenma.freemail)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Resp: Você**

* * *

**Oi, mãe! Estou escrevendo para você de um táxi italiano! Estamos indo do aeroporto para o hotel onde vamos passar a noite antes de ir para a casa do tio da Hinata de manhã. A Hinata fez o jornal nos dar Blackberrys para uso de emergência. Dá para entender por que deram um para a Hinata, já que ela é a diretora de arte e o trabalho dela é mesmo importante. Ma EU?? Eu sou freelancer, nem trabalho mais lá de verdade. Mas a Hinata os convenceu. Não é legal? Claro que vamos ter que devolver quando voltarmos. Mas tanto faz.**

**Aqui tudo é tão... diferente. Que dizer, só estou no táxi, mas tudo já parece bem diferente daí. Todos os outdoors são em italiano! Bom, quer dizer, eu sei que isso é de se esperar, mas estou dizendo que é MESMO em italiano. Tipo, não tem nenhuma palavra que dá para reconhecer em inglês. NENHUMA.**

**E todos os prédios têm persianas de metal daquelas de enrolar, todas coloridas, para proteger do sol, porque acho que aqui deve fazer bastante calor, e ninguém tem ar-condicionado.**

**E TODAS as janelas têm floreiras, com CASCATAS de flores vermelhas e rosas e azuis despencando delas. É tão LINDO!**

**E para todos os lugares que se olha tem uns meio-carrinhos engraçados, tipo uns Fuscas cortados no meio, chamados de Smart Cars. Aliás, o maior carro que eu vi aqui foi um furgão dentro do qual nós estamos. Acho que os italianos não são mais muito de ter família grande. Ou isso ou não vão a lugar nenhum com as crianças.**

**Realmente, você precisa se preocupar se alguém vai arrancar minha bolsa, mãe. As únicas pessoas que vejo em Vespas aqui são mulheres magrinhas bem-vestidas, com cabelo comprido esvoaçante, andando por aí com sapatos de bico fino e saltinhos minúsculos!**

**Estou tão cansada que não consigo mais digitar. Não vejo a HORA de chegar ao hotel e desabar. Preciso de um banho, no PIOR sentido da expressão.**

**Dê um beijo no papai. Fale para ele não parar de usar aquelas luvas.**

.

**Sakura**

.

.

**P.S: O Cara estava ótimo quando eu o deixei. O Konohamaru, filho do dono do apartamento, vai dar uma olhada nele todo dia depois da escola. Comprei uma ração especial de atum para ele, como um mimo. Para o Cara. Não para o Konohamaru.**

**S**

**P.P.S: O amigo do Naruto NÃO é legal. Ele é um horror completo! O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke e ele é algum tipo de repórter metido que se acha. Ele não acredita em casamento e acha que o Naruto está cometendo um erro enorme. Não sei como vou sobreviver uma semana inteira na companhia dele. ELE NUNCA OUVIU FALAR NO WONDERCAT.**

**S**

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *


	7. Longa estrada

* * *

**Para: Konohamaru (konohamaru.streetsmart)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: O Cara**

* * *

**Oi, Konohamaru! Sou eu, a Sakura! Sei que só faz um dia que eu fui viajar, mas eu só queria ter certeza de que está tudo bem. Sabe como é, com o Cara. Eu sei como ele fica. É só dar duas latas de comida fresca para ele todo dia (uma antes de você sair para a escola e outras antes de você ir dormir), MAIS comida seca e trocar a água, e ele vai ficar bem.**

**Não se esqueça de colocar Lucas de cozinha se precisar pegar nele! E, independentemente de qualquer coisa, NÃO dê erva-de-gato para ele!**

**MUITÍSSIMO obrigada por cuidar dele para mim. Você é o MÁXIMO!**

.

**Beijos,**

**Sakura.**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Dá pra acreditar? Ele recebeu um e-mail da louca da mãe dele falando de alguma menina da cidade dele que está morando em NY agora. Vou perder a paciência.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Hum... por que você está me mandando um e-mail de dentro do carro em que nós duas estamos? Além do mais, achei que a gente só devia usar essas coisas por motivo de trabalho.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Não dá para falar do e-mail que ele recebeu da mãe NA FRENTE DELE, não é mesmo? Só assim.**

**E como é que vão descobrir para que a gente usa essas porcarias? Como você está?**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Ótima. Aqui é lindo.**

**Aliás, como é que você sabe que a mãe dele mandou um e-mail?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Dã. Eu acabei de ler por cima do ombro dele. Eu vi você e o Sasuke conversando na esteira de bagagens. O que ele disse?**

**.**

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Ah. Nada.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Anda logo! CONTA!**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Você armou para cima de mim? Você e o Naruto estão tentando juntar os Melhores Amigos? Porque eu já disse, estou COMPROMETIDA. Além do mais. Ele não faz meu tipo.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Você tem algum tipo? Qual é? A única coisa que todos os caras com quem você saiu têm em comum é que todos são desempregados. Ou, quando TINHAM emprego, também com a Kin Jenkins, como o Sai.**

**.**

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Aliás, o que aconteceu com ela?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Quem? A Kin Jenkins?**

**Ela se casou um advogado rico, mudou para Pound Ridge e teve dois filhos.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Não! NÃO acredito! Por que você foi me contar isso? NÃO É JUSTO!! Ela tentou acabar com a minha vida!! Por que ELA teve um final feliz?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Você acha que morar em Pound Ridge com um advogado e duas crianças é um final feliz? Você sabe muito bem que ela passa o dia inteiro fazendo exercício e ajudando a babá a preparar lanchinhos sem trigo.**

**Não se preocupe. Daqui a alguns anos ela vai embarangar e ele vai trocá-la pó um modelo mais novo e ela não vai conseguir arrumar emprego em lugar nenhuma para se sustentar porque não tem nenhuma referência, e um dia você e o Sasuke vão passar em uma ponta de estoque da Benetoon para comprar meias e ela vai estar trabalhando de caixa.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Não quero mais falar sobre isso.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Por que não?**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Bom pra começar ele esta sentado bem aqui do meu lado. Ele pode ver! Pára com isso!**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Ele não está prestando atenção. Tem os próprios e-mails dele para ler. Conta logo. O que ele disse? Ele deve ter dito ALGUMA COISA. Vocês ficaram sentados lado a lado durante sete horas. Vai dizer que ele não disse NADA durante esse tempo todo?**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Nada. Mesmo. Ah, na esteira de bagagens, pediu desculpa por pisar no meu pé.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**SÓ isso? Uau. Que esquisito. Ele chegou a falar alguma coisa sobre o casamento dele?**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**O QUE DELE??**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Caramba, mas você gosta tanto assim de pontos de interrogação?**

**O CASAMENTO dele. Ele já foi casado, sabe como é. É divorciado. **

**Só queria saber se ele tinha comentado alguma coisa.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Não disse nenhuma palavra sobre isso. Mas isso explica muita coisa. Quem era a moça NÃO TÃO sortuda assim?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**O nome dela era Sekai qualquer coisa. Não sei, mesmo, foi há uns dez anos, quando ele o Naruto tinham acabado de se formar na faculdade. Eles se conheceram em um bar. Ele era o novo foca do jornal e ela era modelo. Namoraram mais ou menos um mês quando ele resolveu que ela era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na vida dele e resolveu se casar com ela. Só durou mais ou menos um ano. Parece que logo que o divórcio saiu, ela se casou com um especulador do mercado financeiro, e ele pediu para ser correspondente no exterior. De acordo com Naruto, ela acabou com o Sasuke.**

**E o que você quer dizer com isso explica muita coisa?**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Nada.**

**Ah, então você está me dizendo que ele tem coração, no final das contas?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Fala sério. Eleé legal. É que ele se deu mal com as mulheres – acho que a mãe dele foi embora para "se achar" quando ele ainda estava no Ensino Médio e, há pouco tempo, a irmã mais nova dele resolveu fazer a mesma coisa. Ele simplesmente foi sacaneado por outra modelo, e passou a última década se recuperando em lugares onde não existe serviço de celular. Nem banheiros que funcionam. Você pode culpá-lo por ser meio arredio?**

**Além do mais, ele não poder ser assim TÃO mau. O Naruto diz que o Sasuke sempre foi mulherengo – que tem uma mulher em casa porto, se é que você me entende. Aliás, o Naruto tinha certeza de que vocês dois iriam se entender de cara. Ele disse que você é exatamente o tipo do Sasuke. Parece que ele só gosta de garotas, você sabe, diferentes das típicas mulheres-de-cama.**

**Ele não deve mesmo ter gostado de você.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: A mãe dele**

* * *

**Uau. Foi superlegal ficar sabendo disso. Valeu mesmo.**

.

**Sakura**

**P.S: Ah, e obrigada por tentar me arranjar com ele mas, mesmo que eu CONSEGUISSE suportá-lo, o que não consigo, ele gosta de modelos. Você SABE: depois que um cara fica com uma modelo, não pode mais voltar atrás. Então, bela tentativa.**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Ei, teme! As garotas estão trocando e-mails sobre a gente.**

.

**Naruto**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Jura Dobe? Isso é inteiramente óbvio.**

.

**Sasuke**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**O que você acha que elas estão dizendo?**

.

**Naruto**

* * *

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Sinceramente, pra mim não faz a menos diferença.**

.

**Sasuke**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Você não gostou dela? Da Sakura, quer dizer? A Hinata eu tinha certeza que você ia gostar.**

.

**Naruto**

* * *

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Ela parece bem inofensiva.**

.

**Sasuke**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Você não gostou dela.**

.

**Naruto**

* * *

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Não disse isso. Só disse que ela parece inofensiva. Assim como uma sucuri parece inofensiva quando está enrolada em um galho de árvore três metros acima da sua cabeça.**

.

**Sasuke**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Ela não é assim.**

**E, aliás, já tem namorado.**

**Então vê se se enxerga, cabeção.**

.

**Naruto**

* * *

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Cabeção. Que maldade.**

.

**Sasuke**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Falando sério. Você ESTÁ saindo com alguém – com alguém ESPECIAL – ultimamente?**

.

**Naruto**

* * *

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Todas são especiais, meu amigo.**

**Mas especial o bastante para eu me algemar a ela pelo resto da eternidade, como você vai fazer?**

**Não.**

**Mas a sua preocupação pelo meu bem-estar romântico é, como sempre, enormemente apreciada.**

.

**Sasuke**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Olha, é só que eu sei como as coisas ficaram difíceis para você depois que...**

.

**Naruto**

* * *

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**De: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Benvenuto**

* * *

**Ah, olha. O hotel. Pára de me mandar e0mail, por favor.**

.

**Sasuke**

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Gente eu já estou escrevendo o próx cap. hUAHSuahusa então vou responder todos os comentários nele nn

ArigatouuU!

Kissus Ja ne!

**D-sah.**

* * *


	8. Finalmente chegamos ao hotel!

* * *

**Diário de viagem de**

**Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto (N/a: aqui os nomes estão riscados xD)**

**Haruno Sakura**

* * *

**CHEGAMOS!! Ao hotel, quer dizer.**

**O lugar é lindinho, enfiado em uma ruazinha estreita onde não dá para passar dois carros ao mesmo tempo. E lotada de gente! Achei que era um calçadão e que o táxi tinha entrado em um lugar proibido, mas acontece que era a Via di Buffalo, que ;e a rua onde fica o nosso hotel.**

**Mesmo assim, foi meio assustador quando todos aqueles colegiais italianos começaram a bater nas janelas do carro. Fico só imaginando o que o taxista gritou para fazer com que eles saíssem correndo daquele jeito. Isso é o que acontece quando não existem programas sociais suficientes para os jovens. Essa garotada devia ter algo melhor para fazer em um sábado à tarde do que ficar na Vila di Buffalo batendo nas janelas dos carros dos turistas.**

**Não que eu tenha a pretensão de dizer a outro país como criar seus jovens. Mas, mesmo assim...**

**Eu só queria chegar ao meu quarto e tirar uma soneca, mais o Sasuke teve que começar a discutir com o taxista quando viu o recibo. Disse que não pagaria 80 euros por uma corrida do aeroporto nem morto que o taxista até podia achar que era capaz de roubar turistas daquele jeito, mas que ele, Sasuke, já tinha estado em Roma e sabia que a corrida do aeroporto não era nem um centavo mais caro do que 40 euros. Em inglês. E aconteceu que o taxista entendeu tudo perfeitamente. E, depois de muita discussão, ele finalmente concordou que 40 euros seriam suficientes.**

**Então, foi bom o Naruto ter convidado o Sasuke para vir com a gente. Acho.**

**Mas, bom, o meu quarto é adorável, uma coisinha azul e branca com cortinas douradas que, ao serem abertas, revelam uma janela com vista para um pátio maravilhoso, com pombas brancas voando de um lado para outro, e primaveras saindo de floreiras de todas as janelas ao redor, e o céu que se estende por cima de tudo, juro, parece mais azul que o céu de Manhattan, de algum modo. É EXATAMENTE igual ao quarto da Helena Bonham Cartes na pensão em ****Uma Janela para o Amor. ****Só que não tem vista. Bom, só o pátio e o céu.**

**E há enormes garrafas de água bem aqui no meu quarto, para mais tarde, e eu liguei a TV, e tudo era em italiano!**

**Eu sei, eu sabia que seria, só que é MUITO ESQUISITO!**

**Achei que eu estaria cansada demais para ter vontade de sair para passear, mas agora que finalmente cheguei, estou ligada demais! Quero sair e ver TUDO. Afinal de contas, só temos umas 24 horas em Roma antes de viajar para Le Marche.**

**Pensando melhor, eu não dormi muito bem no avião graças ao Nazista do Descanso de Braço. Acho que não devo mais chamá-lo assim, por ele ter levado aquele pé na bunda tão trágico da tal modelo há tantos anos.**

**Mas, fala sério, o que ele esperava ao se casar com uma modelo? Homens que gostam de modelos recebem exatamente o que merecem.**

**Talvez eu vá repousar os olhos por um momento ou dois...**

**Engraçado. Estou com saudades do Cara. Estou tão acostumada com o corpão cinzento dele enrolado junto com o meu na cama que nem sei se vou conseguir dormir – **

**-- **

**--**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Nara Shikamaru (nara.s.editoraraelings)**

**Assunto: O livro**

* * *

**Onde você está esta semana? Na Nigéria? Bom, seja lá onde for, eu queria dar uma boa notícia: **_** Extensão de Areia **_**entrou na lista geral dos livros mais vendidos do New York Times. No número 18. Se você tivesse concordado em fazer uma turnê de lançamento, nossa estréia provavelmente teria sido em posição mais alta. Mas eu sei, eu sei. Você teve que ir a este casamento. Ah, e também está no número 48 do USA today. O que não é nada mau para um livro de capa dura.**

**Dê uma olhada neste esboço para a capa da edição britânica e me diga o que acha.**

**Já pensou um pouco a respeito do tema número 2? Estou falando do segundo livro do seu contrato. Não tem pressa, é só que você tem que entregar daqui a uns dois meses e ainda não recebemos a proposta. Pensou nos diamantes sujos? Este é um assunto bem quente hoje em dia. E ouvi dizer que o clima é ótimo em Angola nesta época do ano.**

.

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Aditor Sênior**

**Editora Rawlings**

**1418 Avenue of the Americas**

**Nova York, NY 10019**

**212-555-8764**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Shino (aburame.shino.cnn)**

**Assunto: Coisas**

* * *

**Que história é essa que eu ouvi a respeito de você jogar a toalha na carreira de correspondente internacional e aceitar um posto nos EUA? O que é? Está ficando preguiçoso depois de velho? Não pode ser por causa do contrato literário multimilionário que eu fiquei sabendo que você assinou há um tempo, porque o Uchiha Sasuke que eu conheço nunca ligou para dinheiro. Eu me lembro especificamente de você dizer, naquela noite em que ficamos presos em um abrigo antibomba em Bagdá, que nunca queria ter nenhum bem material porque isso podia "pesar" sobre você. **

**Só posso dizer que você vai poder comprar um montão de luvas térmicas com todas as verdinhas que vai receber, camarada.**

**Bom, mas se você está falando sério sobre ficar no país por um tempo, por que trabalhar para aquele trapo? Pode acreditar, eu já passei por lá, e não é o tipo de lugar de que você vai gostar. Venha para onde as notícias DE VERDADE são feitas. A imprensa de papel morreu. Hoje tudo gira em torno da televisão. Posso arrumar um contrato bastante bom para você, se estiver interessado. Me diga.**

**A Tomoyo mandou um beijo.**

.

**Aburame Shino**

**Correspondente sênhos**

**CNN – NY**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Sachiru (uchiha.sachiru.freemail)**

**Assunto: Mamãe**

* * *

**Então, o papai e o Itachi me disseram que você voltou para os EUA para ficar um tempo – bom, tirando uma viagenzinha para a Itália para ser padrinho de casamento de alguém chamado Naruto (não é o Naruto que era nosso vizinho, é? Ele não virou médico ou alguma coisa tão chata quanto isso? Típico).**

**Também ouvi dizer que você ganhou um belo milhão por algum livro que escreveu, e que encomendaram mais outro. O que você vai fazer com toda essa grana? Tentar fazer a sua ex largar o Sr. Investidor? Por que você não manda um pouco para mim? Essa coisa de tecelagem não está dando muito certo, aliás, e eu estava pensando em ir para o norte com um cara que faz tié-dye na Kombi dele.**

**Bom, mantenha contato. E bem-vindo de volta aos bons e velhos Estados Unidos da América. Continuam a mesma porcaria que eram quando você foi embora.**

.

**Sachiru**

**P.S: Você está sabendo da mamãe? Ela conseguiu mesmo uma EXPOSIÇÃO. Uma exposição de ARTE. Com aquele negócio idiota de bonequinhos de pregador com fiapo de tecido. Não sei como ELA consegue uma exposição e eu não. Meus trabalhos de tecelagem são muito mais artísticos do que os bonequinhos de fiapo dela.**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Ino (y.ino.gallerieyamanaka)**

**Assunto: Você**

* * *

**Que história é essa que eu soube de você vir a Roma e não me ligar? Eu não teria a mínima idéia se por acaso a Karin não tivesse mencionado o fato durante a nossa entrevista. Você é mesmo um garoto malvado, muito malvado. Onde vai ficar hospedado? Me liga. Você tem o número. Eu passo no seu hotel para dar as verdadeiras boas-vindas italianas.**

.

**Ciao, amore!**

**Bjs,**

**Ino**

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

SahushAUSau gente como hoje eu estou decidida eu ainda vou postar mais uns dois cap. seguidos xD

Quando terminar respondo todos vocês -olhinhos brilhando-

Arigatouuu!

Kissus Ja ne!

**D-sah**

* * *


	9. Saindo em Roma

* * *

**Sasuke pov's**

* * *

**Palmtop de Uchiha Sasuke**

**O departamento de arte mandou o design da capa de **_**Areia **_**para o Reino Unido hoje. Tem um ar muito romântico, e não tenho certeza se é inteiramente apropriado, levando em conta o tema do livro. Bom, se servir para fazer leitores desavisados comprarem, achando que é uma obra de ficção sobre alguma maldição da múmia, e não um tratado sobre os campos de exploração de petróleo que estão exaurindo na Arábia Saudita, tanto melhor.**

**Não acredito que Shino ainda está no reino dos vivos. Eu achava que a Tomoyo já tinha arrancado a cabeça dele a dentadas e engolido na noite de núpcias. Ainda me gabo por ter escapado das garras dela. Se não fosse por aquela Shia Harami...**

**E a Sachiru. Acho que aqueles mil que eu mandei para ela no mês passado não duraram muito. Que diabos ela faz com tudo aquilo? Ela não pode ter fumado TUDO, pode? Eu bem que gostaria que a mamãe e o papai a tivessem controlado mais no início da adolescência. Provavelmente, assim, não estaria até hoje vivendo na traseira da Kombi de algum cara, aos 25 anos.**

**Mas acho que eles não foram exatamente os melhores modelos de conduta, levando em conta a obsessão do papai pelas corridas e a convicção da mamãe de que ela seria a próxima Grandma Moses – aquela senhora que começou a pintar aos 70 anos e acabou famosa. Aliás, é uma surpresa a Sachiru não ser mais louca do que é...**

**Bem parecia que com certas pessoas eu poderia mencionar. Foi divertido, no caminho do aeroporto, ver a amiga da Hinata soltando gritinhos cada vez que via um monumento – e cada vez que passávamos por um outdoor. Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que vi alguém ficar tão animada ao ver um cartaz de anti-séptico bucal. Achei que ela ia ter um infarto quando passamos na frente do Coliseu. Não tenho bem certeza do que a deixou mais impressionada... o fato dele estar lá há mais de dois mil anos ou o fato de a Britney Spears ter passado por lá recentemente, gravado um comercial de televisão (pelo menos, foi o que a amiga da Hinata anunciou para todos nós).**

**É interessantíssima a maneira como os americanos demonstram entusiasmo por tudo que é antigo, já fiquei fora tanto tempo, de que ainda existe algum lugar nessa terra onde as estruturas não têm mais do que meio milênio de idade. Deve ser impressionante ver algo que existia a mil e quinhentos anos antes do Mayflower – o navio que transportou os primeiros colonizadores dos EUA.**

**Claro que, se não tivéssemos assassinado todos os índios e destruído duas terras, tudo seria diferente.**

**Meu Deus. Acabou de me ocorrer. E se não foi por isso que ela ficou impressionada? E se foi por causa da coisa da Britney Spears?**

**Mas não. Não pode ser. Nem mesmo uma artista poderia ser algo tão superficial.**

**Preciso me lembrar de trocar o dinheiro mais tarde, se conseguir encontrar algum lugar com uma taxa de câmbio decente. Acabei com todos os meus euros naquela corrida de táxi, e-**

**Era o concierge. A Ino chegou. Ela não demorou muito. Faz menos de meia hora que eu liguei para ela. Mesmo assim, achei que ela passaria aqui à noite, não AGORA.**

**Mas acho que não seria nada cavalhereiresco da minha parte se eu não me encontrasse com ela.**

* * *

**Para: Konohamaru (konohamaru.streetsmart)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: O Cara**

* * *

**Oi, Konohamaru! Sou eu de novo! Só queria confirmar, porque não recebi notícias suas. Como vai o Cara? Ele gostou daquele patê de salmão que eu comprei pra ele? Achei que ele iria gostar de um mimo, já que estou viajando. Espero que você tenha encontrado a Garra. Deixei encima do balcão, junto com as luvas de cozinha. Mas você só vai precisar da Garra se ele tentar te atacar. E ele não vai querer atacar você, quer dizer, ele CONHECE você. Vocês são amigos. Certo?**

**Bom, diga se ele está bem assim que puder. Não tem problema nenhum. É só mandar um e-mail, se você quiser. Ou ligue. Do meu telefone no apartamento. Não se preocupe com o fuso horário. Pode ligar a qualquer hora. Eu não me importo de ser acordada, se for por causa do Cara.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Sakura pov's**

* * *

**Ai, meu Deus, este lugar é FABULOSO! Quando acordei da minha soneca, eram duas horas, e eu liguei para a Hinata para ver se ela estava com fome, e ela estava, mas o Naruto ainda estava dormindo, e o Tarado por Modelos/Nazista de Descanso de Braços não atendeu ao telefone (para meu grande alívio) quando a Hinata ligou... sabe como é, para ser educada e não deixá-lo de fora.**

**Então a Hinata e eu nos encontramos na recepção e nós duas saímos caminhando direto para a minúscula Via de Buffalo, que eu suponho se batizada em homenagem a à mozzarela, que é feita de leite de búfala, pelo menos na Itália, e saímos passeando e, em meia hora, a menos de cinco quarteirões do nosso hotel, já tínhamos visto a Fontana di Trevi, o Panteão, A Piazza Navona e um monte de outros cartões-postais de que eu nem me lembro, já que todos incluíam abeliscos com escritas em relevo.**

**Mas isso não é tudo! Vimos retratistas na rua mesmo – dos bons, não daqueles cafonas como os de Nova York- e pessoas comendo gelati, e um grupo de senhoras e senhores seguindo guias turísticos com bandeiras, e eu joguei dinheiro na Fontana di Trevi – não sei quanto, porque era italiano – e parece que isso garante que algum dia você vai voltar. Espero que seja verdade, porque aquela fonte é um arraso, quase tão legal a piscina do Ozzy em ****The Osbournes.**

**E um anão corcunda sem camisa e com uma tatuagem no ombro que dizia ****Antonio ****pediu esmola para a gente, e eu dei um pouco de dinheiro para ele, e então comprei uma garrafa de Diet Coke que custou cinco euros, o que é mais do que um pacote de seis garrafas nos EUA, e eu percebi que dei ao anão corcunda dinheiro bastante para comprar CINCO diet cokes italianas.**

**Eu realmente preciso me ligar nesta coisa do dinheiro. Mas tenho certeza de que o Antonio (e o nome dele for esse) precisa mais do dinheiro do que eu preciso de Diet Coke.**

**E daí a Hinata quis tirar uma foto com um gostoso vestido de gladiador na frente do Panteão, então eu comecei a tirar, mas daí uma senhora de idade toda desleixada, de toga, chegou e pediu MAIS cinco euros só para me deixar tirar a foto do namorado gostoso dela vestido de gladiador! O cara só ficou lá parado, com cara de bobo, enquanto isso acontecia, mas a Hinata falou "Eu quero, vai ser engraçado", então arranquei mais cinco euros do bolso e tirei a foto.**

**Depois a Hinata disse que, logo antes de eu bater a foto, o gladiador entregou para ela a espada de plástico dele, e quando ela perguntou: "O que você quer que eu faça com insto?", ele respondeu, com uma voz de quem está sofrendo há muito tempo: "Me mata, por favor".**

**O que, por si só, totalmente já valeu os cinco euros.**

**E, a todo lugar que íamos, camelôs italianos vinham para cima de nós, a cada cinco segundos, e falavam assim: "Bolsa, Califórnia?". Acho que é porque nós parecemos ser da Califórnia, bronzeadas porque a Hinata e o Naruto têm uma casa de praia alugada em East Hampton.**

**Mas como souberam que nós éramos americanas eu não faço a menor idéia, apesar de estarmos conversando muito, suponho. E parece que eu sou a única mulher em toda a Roma que usa tamancos Steve Madden.**

**Mas daí o Naruto ligou para o celular da Hinata e disse que estava com fome e que o Sasuke não estava atendendo o telefoneno quarto dele, então combinamos de encontrar o Naruto para tomar um lanche.**

**Só que, quando estávamos voltando para o hotel, passamos por uma igreja onde estava acontecendo um casamento – ou estava para começar, sei lá. Vi a multidão e achei logo que era mais um monumento que deveríamos ver, mais daí descobrimos que era só um monte de turistas como nós parados na frente da igreja com algumas daminhas e madrinhas, e percebemos que era um casamento!**

**Então a Holly disse que tinha que ficar para ver a noiva para ter sorte, já que ela também ia se casar.**

**Então entramos na igreja e ficamos lá e esperamos e não demorou muito até um Mercedes sedã bege bem chique estacionou, e a noiva, que estava chiquérrima com um tubinho cor de mafim e um véu bem pequenininho, saiu, toda radiante e falando em italiano com as daminhas que começaram a pular para cima e para baixo.**

**Tirei algumas fotos muito boas da coisa toda e quis perguntar a ela se queria que eu mandasse cópias (a noiva, quer dizer), mas eu não sabia as palavras certas em italiano e, além do mais, o pai dela já tinha saído da igreja e lhe dado o braço, e foi aí que a Hinata e eu percebemos que estávamos bem no meio do caminhos, com o noivo na frente com o padre, tentando olhar atrás de nós para enxergar a linda noiva dele com o tubinhos cor de mafim.**

**Então saímos da frente e eu olhei para a Hinata e vi lágrimas nos olhos dela!!**

**Pensei que ela tinha sido picada por uma abelha ou algo assim, então eu disse "Vamos arrumar um pouco de gelo!", mas acontece que não era nada disso. A Hinata olhou para mim toda chorosa e disse: "Eu quero que o ****meu ****pai me leve até o altar! Só que ele não sabe que eu vou me casar. E eu nem vou ter altar. Porque um juiz vai nos casar em um ****cartório ****qualquer".**

**Saí ela caiu no choro ali no meio daquela rua de que eu nem lembro o nome.**

**Claro que eu não tive escolha além de levá-la o mais rápido possível para o café onde combinamos de nos encontrar com o Naruto para fazer um lanche. Só que eu **

**sabia que era minha função como dama de honra/testemunha deixá-la bonita antes que o futuro marido dela pudesse ver que iria se casar com uma louca. Não que ele já não soubesse, porque a Hinata chora no final de todos os episódios de ****Seventh Heaven ****a que assiste, mesmo quando são reprises, e por isso não atende ao telefone às segundas à noite.**

**Mesmo assim.**

**Arrumamos logo uma mesa no café na frente do Panteão – era até uma mesa na calçada. Em NY, a gente praticamente tem que mastigar o próprio pé para conseguir uma mesa na calçada em qualquer lugar. Talvez o garçom tenha percebido como nós estávamos necessitadas daquilo, levando em conta as lágrimas da Hinata. Mas bom, ele arrumou um lugar para nós na sombra embaixo do toldo esvoaçante do restaurante dele, e eu disse "Um verre de vin Blanc pour moi ET pour mona mie", esquecendo que não estava na aula de francês do Ensino Médio, e sim na Itália.**

**Mas o garçom levou na esportiva. "Frizzante?", perguntou para mim.**

**Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estava falando, mas me lembrei que estava na Itália, e não na França, e consegui responder Si em vez de Oui.**

**Minha primeira interação em uma língua estrangeira! Eu tinha falado em inglês com o cara da Diet Coke e com a cafetina do Sr. Gladiador. E, tudo bem, a interação não tinha sido exatamente na língua que se fala neste país. Mas ainda assim tinha sido uma língua estrangeira.**

**Então chegou a cestinha de pão, com um potinho de manteiga branca cremosa, e nós mandamos ver, porque mesmo quando a Hinata está chorando, ela consegue continuar comendo, e esta é uma das muitas razões por que eu a adoro.**

**E eu disse que ela tem muita sorte por o pai dela NÃO estar aqui, já que, como a mãe dela, ele não é exatamente o maior fã do Naruto. O que é ridículo, porque o Naruto é totalmente o modelo de marido perfeito, já que ele é um amor completo e é preocupado e engraçado e não é exibido, totalmente o oposto do amigo dele Sasuke, o Tarado por modelos em todos os aspectos. Além do mais, o Naruto até que é bem bonitinho. Ah, e é médico. E tem uma coluna de saúde semanal em um jornal de Nova York que é lido por milhões de pessoas. O que mais os Hyuuga podiam querer?**

**Parece que queriam um católico.**

**Às vezes eu fico tão brava com os pais da Hinata por estarem fazendo isso com ela que tenho vontade de cuspir.**

**Mas bom, os pais do Naruto também não são nem um pouco melhores, do jeito deles.**

"**A-até parece que isso faz diferença para nós", a Hinata soluçou, quando o garçom voltou com duas taças de vinho branco em uma bandeja. "Quer dizer, eu não vou à igreja desde os 18 anos! A igreja é importante para ****eles,**** não para mim. E o Naruto não coloca os pés na sinagoga desde o bar mitzvah dele. Não temos intenção de criar os nossos filhos nem em uma religião, nem na outra. Vamos educar nossos filhos sem religião nenhuma. E, quando tiverem idade, vão poder decidir a qual religião pertencer – se é que vão pertencer a alguma".**

**Assenti com a cabeça porque já tinha ouvido isso muitas vezes antes. O vinho nas taças que o garçom colocava à nossa frente parecia refletir o sol e dançar perante os meus olhos como o ouro-de-tolo que a Laura encontrou no fundo do riacho naquele episódio de ****Os Pioneiros.**

"**Por que eles simplesmente não podem respeitar o fato de este ser o homem que eu amo?", A Hinata perguntou, pegando a taça e dando um gole. "E, sim, ele é judeu. Vejam se conseguem superar".**

**Eu também experimentei meu vinho...**

**E quase cuspi tudo! Porque não era vinho coisa nenhuma! Era champanhe!**

**Só que muito melhor do que champanhe! Porque as bolhas do champanhe geralmente me dão dor de cabeça na hora.**

**Mas essas bolhinhas eram minúsculas e leves – parecia que nem estavam lá.**

"**O que é isto?", perguntei, maravilhada, erguendo meu copo contra a luz e olhando para todas aquelas bolhinhas adoráveis.**

"**Frizzante", a Hinata respondeu. "Está lembrada? Ele perguntou, e você respondeu Si. É tipo...vinho com gás. Você não gostou?"**

"**Eu ****amei****".**

**Amei tanto que tomei mais uma taça. Quando o Naruto chegou se juntou a nós, eu já estava de MUITO bom humor.**

**Por sorte, a Hinata também estava. Tinha tanta gente para olhar no nosso canto da piazza que ela logo se esqueceu de tudo a respeito do casamento que tínhamos visto e a vontade que tinha de o pai dela acompanhá-la até o altar. Logo passamos a distinguir os turistas americanos com tanta rapidez quanto os italianos obviamente distinguiam. Não tenho intenções de dizer nada de ruim contra os meus conterrâneos, mas, alô, aquele pessoal do ****Queer Eye for Straight Guy ****está mesmo trabalhando no país certo.**

**A Hinata ficou logo animada, como sempre, ao ver o Naruto. Ele pediu um cardápio e recebeu – em inglês! – e pediu uma entrada de mariscos e antepasto, e ficamos lá comendo pedações de amanteigadas de salame e mariscos com alho e nos divertindo vendo outros desavisados serem atraídos pelo gladiador bonitão aborrecido e sua cafetina.**

**Então as sombras começaram a ficar mais compridas e o Naruto deu uma olhada no Blackberry dele e disse que devíamos voltar para o hotel para nos trocar para o jantar. Então pedimos a conta – que o Naruto insistiu em pagar – e começamos a retornar, o Naruto com o braço em volta da cintura da Hinata, e a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele, toda infelicidade de poucas horas antes completamente esquecidas.**

**E eu desejei TANTO que aquele pavoroso Tarado por Modelos do Sasuke estivesse conosco, para ver como a Hinata e o Naruto ficam fofos juntos, e como serão ótimos pais, e que crime seria se não se casassem. Quer dizer, como é que alguém pode olhar para a Hinata e o Naruto e pensar, até mesmo por um minuto, que o casamento é uma instituição antiquada que deveria ser abolida? Eles são a prova viva de que funciona. Só porque a mulher do Tarado por Modelos por acaso era uma desqualificada do golpe do baú, isso não significa que...**

**Aaaaah! Recebi um e-mail! No meu Blackberry! POR FAVOR, tomara que seja o Konohamaru!!**

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *


	10. Cadê o MEU naruto?

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Lee (rock.lee.snowstyle)**

**Assunto: Ciao!**

* * *

**Oi, amor! Como está tudo? E aí, já chegou? O que está achando? Maior radical, NE? É, a Itália me deixou chapado quando eu estive ao ano passado para o Aberto da Europa. Até a porra do café é melhor aí.**

**Mas não entendi o papo de "tudo fecha entre o meio-dia e as quatro e o almoço e ninguém serve nada além de massa depois das dez". É uma droga quando a gente acorda à uma e quer uma porcaria de um Waffle.**

**Mas não esqueça de experimenta um daqueles bidês. Vai mudas a sua vida!**

**Fique longe daqueles caras tipo Amante Italiano. Eu sei bem como esses cara agem. Mas a única coisa que eles querem é um Green card. Não que você não seja, sabe como é, totalmente a maior gostosa.**

**Ah, preciso ir. Sou o próximo no Half-pipe. Te amo.**

.

**Lee**

**P.S: Sabe o quê? Eu meio que estou com saudade do Cara. Dê um beijão nele para mim, pode ser? Ah, não dá, porque você está na Itália. Desculpa aí.**

* * *

**Sakura pov's**

* * *

**Diario de viagem de**

**Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto (N/a: aqui os nomes estão riscados xD)**

**Haruno Sakura**

* * *

**Não é um amor? Eu também estou com saudades do Cara. Se ele estivesse aqui, agora, estaria enrolado nos meus pés.**

**E os meus dedos dos pés estariam ficando sem circulação, porque ele é pesado demais. Mas não faz mal.**

**Mas não sei por que o Konohamaru não escreveu. E se ele se esqueceu? De dar comida para o Cara, quero dizer?**

**Mas como é que ele poderia esquecer? Eu colei um aviso enorme na porta do apartamento do pai dele, para lembrar...**

**Onde eu estava? Ah, lembrei. Caminhando pela piazza atrás do Naruto e da Hinata.**

**Bom... enquanto eu estava olhando para eles, e pensando como são fofos, e como era uma pena o Tarado por Modelos do Sasuke não estar lá conosco para ver os dois juntos e tudo mais, eu senti uma pontada.**

**UMA PONTADA.**

**Confesso. Quer dizer, eu estou totalmente feliz pela Hinata e dou meu apoio total a este plano de fugir para casar. Mesmo, levando em conta a situação, não vejo que escolha ela e o Naruto podiam ter ALÉM de se casar em segredo.**

**Mas daí, ao ver os dois juntos daquele jeito, a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele, os braços dele em volta da cintura dela... eu senti uma pontada.**

**Porque, cadê o MEU NARUTO? Falando sério. CADÊ ele?**

**Porque eu sei que ele não está no Canadá neste exato momento, abanado no half-pipe. Quer dizer, eu gosto do Lee e tudo, a gente se diverte um monte. Mas não dá exatamente para imaginá-lo passeando pela piazza com o braço em volta da minha cintura. Provavelmente ele estaria atravessando de Skate. Mas tomar uma bela taça de bianco frizzante ao pôr-do-sol? Acho que não.**

**Tenho certeza que ele está por aí. O meu Naruto, quer dizer. Ele tem que estar, certo?**

**Mas se eu nunca encontrá-lo? Ou e se eu já encontrei, e estraguei tudo de alguma maneira? Não seria assim tão improvável, já que eu costumo estragar tudo mesmo. Quer dizer, e se meu Naruto fosse o SAI, aquele que me traiu com a Kin Jenkins ( aquela vagabunda)?**

**Ai, meu Deus, não. O destino jamais seria assim tão cruel.**

**E se o meu Naruto foi o Curt Shipley, que me levou ao baile de formatura no 2 ano do Ensino Médio, e depois a gente ficou no Chevette dele, e depois no verão eu descobri que ele ficou naquele mesmo Chevette com o Mike Morris depois da queima de fogos de artifício do Quatro de Julho?**

**E isso dignifica que eu devo ter feito o Curt ficar gay, porque ele com toda certeza não era gay ANTES de a gente ficar.**

**Ai meu Deus. E se o Curt era o homem dos meus sonhos e eu FIZ COM QUE ELE VIRASSE GAY??**

**Espera um pouquinho, vou até ali me matar.**

* * *

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**De: Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Desculpa**

* * *

**Desculpa não ter atendido quando você ligou antes. Eu estava morto para o mundo. O jantar hoje à noite ainda está de pé?**

.

**Sasuke**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Desculpa**

* * *

**É, por acaso eu ouvi você estava "morto para o mundo" quando passei pelo seu quarto quando saí para encontrar as meninas. Eu não sabia que cadáveres tinham atividade sexual... pelo menos, se eu for partir da conclusão de que a voz feminina com sotaque forte que gritava o seu nome cada vez mais alto enquanto gozava estava, de fato, vindo do quarto 204.**

.

**Naruto**

* * *

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**De: Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Desculpa**

* * *

**Ah. Foi a Ino. Ela não vai nos acompanhar hoje à noite.**

.

**Sasuke**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Desculpa**

* * *

**Sinto muito, mas do que é possível exprimir por meio de palavras. A gente se vê às oito.**

**.**

**Naruto**

* * *

**Sasuke pov's **

* * *

**Palmtop de Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

**Foi um erro convidar a Ino para vir aqui. Eu devia ter insistido para ir à casa dela. Eu tinha esquecido... como ela faz **_**barulho.**_

* * *

**C****ontinua...**

* * *

Ai meu Deus!! Finalmente parei por hoje! x.x

Não sinto meus dedos, e meu pescoço vai cair a qualquer instante xD

Mas isso foi para compensar minha ausência!

Espero que tenham gostado! xD

**Respondendo:**

Anala Blackwell: HSUahshuaHSUA muito obrigada pela dica! Vou por no gelo mesmo x.x HSuahusAHSA! Obrigada por ler a fic! -olhinhos brilhando- Obrigado pelos elogios também! Espero que continue gostando! Kissus!!

Carou-chan: SAhsUAHSUauh que bom que gostou! -olhinhos brilhando- Yaaa o pai da Sakura é muitoo atrapalhado u.u xDDD

É a mãe da Hinata vai ficar um tanto quanto surpresa D SUAuhsASHAu! Kissus e espero que continue gostando!

Brunotop Wealey: Obrigadaaa! \o/ -olhinhos brilhando- Espero que continue gostando da fic! xD Vou desbloquiar x.x eu nem sabia que estava xD Obrigado por me dizer :B Kissusss!

Gente gomen por não responder a todos! Mas é que eu sinto que minha mão vai cair aqui x.x

Espero que continuem gostando e arigatou a todos! \o\

Kissus ja ne!

**D-sah**

* * *


	11. Maldito salto agulha!

* * *

**Sasuke pov's**

* * *

**Palmtop de Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

**Fiz questão de pagar o jantar, já que passei o tempo todo falando de **_**Varrendo a Areia, **_**e achei que precisava compensar. Também, foi o mínimo que eu pude fazer depois de o Naruto falar sobre a Ino. Oitocentos euros, mas valeu a pena – principalmente o vinho.**

**Mas acho que não fiz amizade com a Srta. Haruno. O que é uma pena, porque ela fica bem atraente de salto alto – aspecto que entrou pelo cano de maneira abrupta quando ela tropeçou ao sair do restaurante e eu fui obrigado a arrancar o salto dela de onde ficou preso, entre duas pedras do calçamento.**

**Aquela tatuagem é MESMO do Wondercat. É a mesma cabeça do gato que ela tem desenhada na mala. Nunca fui de gostar de tatuagem, mas a dela é bastante charmosa.**

**Não acredito que escrevi a palavra **_**charmosa**_**. Este país sobe à minha cabeça como prosecco.**

* * *

**Sakura pov's**

* * *

**Diario de viagem de**

**Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto (N/a: aqui os nomes estão riscados xD)**

**Haruno Sakura**

* * *

**Ai, meu Deus, aquele restaurante era tão chique que tinha até cadeirinhas para as mulheres colocarem a bolsa! É sério! Tipo, o garçom puxou a cadeira para mim e daí apareceu com um banquinho combinando para eu colocar a bolsa! A bolsa que eu comprei em um camelô na Canal Street, em Chinatown, lá em Nova York, e depois bordei uma cara do Wondercat com miçangas! Em um assento de honra!**

**Foi quase demais.Tinha talheres na mesa que eu nunca tinha ****visto.**

**Além do mais, no banheiro, tinha toalhinhas individuais de verdade, dobradas para cada pessoa que usasse a instalação. Não eram toalhas de papel. Mas sim uma pilha enorme de toalhinhas de mão. Então, para enxugar a mão, a gente pegava uma, usava e depois colocava em um cesto de roupa suja embaixo da pia.**

**Não faço a menor idéia do que comi no jantar. Mas estava delicioso. O garçom disse um monte de coisa, e a Hinata, que fala um pouco de italiano, e o Tarado por Modelos do Sasuke, que eu acho que fala um pouco mais do que isso, só ficaram assentindo com a cabeça e dizendo: "Si, si". E daí pratos começaram a aparecer, de flores de abóbora recheadas com queijo de cabra, e pequenos círculos perfeitos de ****foie grãs,**** e rolinhos de endívias pingando de manteiga e queijo...**

**Devia ter umas três mim calorias naquela refeição, pelo menos.**

**Mas eu nem liguei. Porque estava tudo absolutamente delicioso. ISTO AQUI É DIVERTIDO DEMAIS!!**

**Bom, tirando o Sasuke. Não é SURPRESA nenhuma ele nunca ter ouvido falar do Wondercat. Duvido que ele alguma vez na vida dele tenha lido algo só para se divertir. A Hinata cometeu o – ENORME- erro de perguntar sobre o que era aquele livro que ele tinha escrito.**

**Claro que um Tarado por Modelos como ele não podia ter escrito algo bacana como um romance policial de suspense ou literatura masculina descompromissada, tipo o Nick Hornby ou alguém assim. Ah, não. ELE tinha que ter escrito um livro sobre – veja só- como os campos de petróleo da Arábia Saudita estão em declínio e em breve não serão capazes de atender à demanda mundial. Isto, e também terá sérias repercussões por todo o resto do globo.**

**Certo. E daí? Adivinha só, Sasuke? Na Arábia Saudita, as mulheres não têm direito de votar nem de dirigir. Por que eu vou me importar se a economia daquele país entrar pelo cano? Quem sabe, se eles deixassem as mulheres darem opinião a respeito do governo do país, não estivessem nessa posição deplorável para começo de conversa.**

**Infelizmente, ele VIU quando eu bocejei. O Sasuke, quer dizer.**

**E, em vez de simplesmente aceitar a minha desculpa educadamente – "Desculpe, é o fuso horário"-, ele ficou todo assim: "Isto também pode surtir impacto profundo sobre você, Sakura. Do que você acha que são feitas aquelas garrafas de água de que você tanto gosta? Do petróleo."**

**Caramba! Eu adoro o Naruto de morrer, mas pó que ele é amigo de um cara desses? Ah, claro, talvez a ex o tenha transformado em um caco de um homem amargo. Mas ele tem mesmo que descontar em mim?**

**Além do mais, ele pode até se achar refinado, mas quando eu estava saindo do meu quarto para encontrar a Hinata e o Naruto para um drinque no lobby, pude ver total o que ele passou a tarde inteira fazendo, quando ela se esgueirou para fora do quarto dele e desceu a escada. Não ligo para o que a Hinata disse a respeito de eu ser o tipo dele, é a maior mentira. O "tipo" do Uchiha Sasuke CONTINUA sendo obviamente modelos loiras de 1,75m de altura, e NÃO as descoladas cartunistas de 1,68m em cuja calça jeans caberiam confortavelmente DUAS modelos supracitadas.**

**E como se isso já não fosse ruim o bastante, quando estávamos esperando um táxi para voltar para o hotel, olhei e vi o Naruto tirar o paletó e colocar no ombro da Hinata, que estava tremendo um pouco com seu vestido azul bebê sem manga. Então ele a abraçou e os dois ficaram trocando carinhos com o nariz.**

**Eles ficaram TROCANDOCARINHOS COMO NARIZ.**

**E eu olhei para ver se o Sasuke tinha reparado, e ele tinha notado total, e estava olhando bem para eles.**

**E reconheço que era quase possível saber o que estava se passando atrás daqueles olhos negros penetrantes.**

**Mas eu imaginei – meu segundo GRANDE ERRO – que ele estava se sentindo como eu... achando que o Naruto e a Hinata formam o casal mais fofo que JÁ EXISTIU e que eles totalmente têm que ficar junto e que é um CRIME o que a família deles está fazendo com eles, por serem tão irracionais a respeito da coisa de diferença religiosa.**

**Então, eu falei bem baixinho, para o Naruto e a Hinata não escutarem: "Você ainda acha que aqueles dois não deviam se casar?"**

**E o tarado por Modelos falou assim: "Dou um ano. No máximo, dois."**

**!!.!!.!!.!!.!!**

**Não consegui acreditar! Quer dizer, de onde é que ele PODIA estar tirando aquilo?**

**Então, eu falei assim: "Você está louco? Eles estão completamente apaixonados. Olhe só para eles."**

**Sasuke: "Você sabe que o amor não passa de uma reação química no cérebro causada por um pico de feniletilamina, não sabe?"**

**Eu (confusa): "Você está dizendo que a Hinata e o Naruto não se amam de verdade? Que está tudo na cabeça deles?"**

**Sasuke: "Estou dizendo que ninguém ama ninguém. As pessoas se atraem umas às outras e formam pares devido ao nosso instinto de reprodução. Mas essa atração não dura muito. Assim como acontece com todas as drogas, o corpo desenvolve tolerância à feniletilamina e, no fim, a atração que você um dia sentiu pelo seu parceiro diminui. É tudo perfeitamente natural. É possível obter a mesma quantidade de feniletilamina, um estimulante a que a mente anseia, abre aspas, se apaixonando, fecha aspas"**

**Eu: "Então... você não acredita no amor romântico?"**

**Sasuke: "Acredito que acabei de dizer exatamente isso."**

**Eu: "Devido ao extenso período que você passou estudando o assunto?"**

**Sasuke: "Devido à minha própria experiência pessoal, sim. E às relações ao meu redor que observei."**

**Eu: "Então, a Hinata e o Naruto vão se separar porque não existe uma coisa chamada amor?"**

**Sasuke: "Ah, não. Bom, sim, no final. Mas, antes que isso aconteça vão terminar porque a bagagem que carregam é muito diferente"**

**Acho que realmente não posso ser culpada por ter dito: "Pelo menos os dois são humanos, ao contrário da vagabunda que eu vi saindo do seu quarto antes."**

**Tive a satisfação de vê-lo, pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, completamente sem palavras.**

**Infelizmente, o efeito foi rompido quando um dos meus saltos-agulha ficou preso entre as pedras do calçamento na frente do restaurante. Todo o lamê prateado descascou. E também acho que não vai dar para consertar.**

**Reconheço que o calçamento é charmoso, mas será que essa gente nunca ouviu falar de asfalto? E também foi a maior humilhação, porque o Tarado por Modelos teve que me ajudar a soltar. O salto, quer dizer.**

**A mão dele envolveu meu tornozelo completamente, sabe como é, os dedos encontraram o polegar do outro lado.**

**Graças a Deus eu me lembrei de raspar as pernas no chuveiro antes do jantar.**

**Meu Deus, estou tão tonta com toda aquela comida gostosa que acho que nunca mais vou conseguir cair no sono. Além do mais, não paro de pensar no Cara. Ele tem que estar bem, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, o Konohamaru teria ligado se houvesse algo de errado. Eu deixei o número do meu celular ao lado do telefone, para o Konohamaru poder ligar da minha casa, e não estourar a conta do telefone de casa dos pais dele.**

**Eu acabei de checar, e ele não ligou. Então, o Cara está bem. Nenhuma notícia é uma boa notícia, certo? O Cara TEM QUE estar bem.**

**É que a gente só deve ter passado umas cinco noites, no total, longe um do outro desde que ele era filhote. Quem é que vai acordar às 4h durante o miado para a lua da madrugada do Cara e reconfortá-lo se eu não estiver lá? Aquele miado costumava me deixar louca. Mas agora eu meio que estou com saudade dele. Eu daria tudo para ouvir aquele miado neste momento. Aliás, acho que nem vou conseguir dormir sem ele--**

**--**

**-- **

**--  
**

* * *

**Continua em instantes...**

* * *


	12. Anexo Grande? OMG!

* * *

**Para: Serviço de Atendimento ao Cliente em Nova York Journal – Privilégios de Viagem (sacviagem.theyjounal)**

**De: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.thenyjournal)**

**Assunto: Aluguel de carro**

* * *

**Sei que é domingo e que o escritório está fechado. No entanto, quando fiz reserva para o aluguel de um carro em Roma, especifiquei que precisava de um sedã quatro portas com espaço no porta-malas para quatro malas MUITO GRANDES. Pedi um jaguar ou um Mercedes, NÃO um Toyota. Agora vou ter que enfiar uma das malas no bando de trás com dois passageiros, e nós vamos passar por uma região de MONTANHAS. Vocês acham mesmo que é seguro passar por uma cadeia de montanhas com uma mala grande e lotada entre os passageiros do bando de trás?**

**Acho que não. Espero ter notícias de vocês na segunda-feira.**

.

**Uzumaki Naruto, médico**

* * *

**Para: Konohamaru (konohamaru.streetsmart)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: O Cara**

* * *

**Oi, Konohamaru! Preciso reconhecer que estou ficando um pouco preocupada. Está tudo bem? Quer dizer, você não respondeu aos meus e-mails, e eu só quero saber se está tudo bem. Sei que você está ocupado com a escola e com o hóquei e com tudo o mais, mas se você me mandar só um recadinho, para dizer se o Cara está bem, eu vou ficar bem feliz.**

**Acho que vou tentar mandar uma mensagem para o seu Pager.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Cadê você??**

* * *

**??.??.??.??**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Cadê você??**

* * *

**Continuo no restaurante, terminando o café-da-manhã. Cadê VOCÊ?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Cadê você??**

* * *

**Estou aqui fora. Anda logo e termina seu café-da-manhã. Você precisa ver isto. O Naruto e o Sasuke estão tentando enfiar todas as nossas malas no porta-malas, só que não cabem. Então, estão fazendo cálculos. Bem sérios. Como se fosse um quebra-cabeça ou algo assim. Como se fosse algo muito IMPORTANTE. Vem logo, senão você vai perder.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Cadê você??**

* * *

**Ainda não terminei meu iogurte.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Cadê você??**

* * *

**Ai, meu Deus, é só um IOGURTE. Vem pra cá, você pode tomar iogurte a qualquer hora.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Cadê você??**

* * *

**Não como este. Este é o melhor iogurte que eu já tomei.**

**Aliás, o que significa Fett-Grassi 3,7g?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Cadê você??**

* * *

**Gramas de gordura.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Cadê você??**

* * *

**SÉRIO?? SATURADA OU INSATURADA?? AI, MEU DEUS, COMI QUATRO POTINHOS!!**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Haruno Tenma (haruno.tenma.freemail)**

**Assunto: Tudo bem?**

* * *

**Oi, querida! Obrigada por responder ao meu e-mail tão rápido. Espero que tenha chegado bem ao hotel. As coisas aqui estão bem. Bom, tirando o seu pai, que quase quebrou o cóccix porque caiu do telhado quando estava limpando as calhas. Mas o arbusto de hortênsias aparou a queda dele, então está tudo bem.**

**Não quero que você se preocupe, mas depois que escrevi para você ontem, cruzei com a mãe da Hinata de novo, dessa vez no supermercado Kroger Sav-On, e mencionei como achava adorável vocês todos irem para a Itália juntos para ficar na casa do tio dela, e parecia que a Suki não estava sabendo de nada. Sei que eu não devia falar nada sobre o negócio de fugir para se casar em segredo, mas a Hinata contou para a mãe que ia para a casa do tio, não contou? Espero que eu não tenha estragado nada.**

.

**Com amor,**

**Mamãe**

**P.S: Uchiha Sasuke, o repórter do New York Journal? Mas que coisa, acabei de vê-lo no programa do Charlie Rose outra noite! Ele estava sendo entrevistado por causa de algum livro importante que acabou de escrever. Parece que está vendendo muito bem. Ele é bonitão, Sakura.**

**Mesmo assim, imagine só se a Hinata e o Naruto não se casarem. Aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro! E quem é que nunca ouviu falar do Wondercat? O que ele tem feito? Estava morando embaixo de uma pedra?? Bom, acho que sim, na verdade, porque o livro dele é sobre a Arábia Saudita.**

.

**Mamãe**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Tenma (haruno.tenma.freemail)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Resp: Tudo bem?**

* * *

**Oi mãe, as coisas aqui estão ótimas. Bom, tirando o fato de que eu e a Hinata estamos esperando os rapazes fazerem o check-out do hotel para a gente poder tentar arrumar novamente as malas no carro alugado. Ele é pequeno demais para todos nós mais as nossas malas, então a Hinata e eu vamos ter que ir sentadas atrás com a mala gigantesca da Hinata. A gente não liga para isso, o problema é que colocaram nossa mala com Toblerone no porta-malas. De que adianta ela ficar lá?**

**Vamos para a casa do tio da Hinata hoje. O lugar fica a umas quatro horas de carro de Roma, no litoral do mar Adriático. Não agüento mais esperar para ver! Tudo aqui é tão diferente e divertido! Até o iogurte é melhor.**

**Mas então descobri que era porque estava comendo iogurte integral pela primeira vez na vida. Fazer o quê?**

**Nem precisa se preocupar com a mãe da Hinata. As pessoas da família dela pedem a casa do tio emprestada o tempo todo, já que ele viaja tanto.**

**Diga para o papai que ele pode contratar alguém para limpar as calhas.**

.

**Com amor,**

**Sakura**

**P.S: Você viu o Uchiha Sasuke no programa do Charlie Rose? É a cara dele. Ele é tão exibido. E quanto a ele não achar que a Hinata e o Naruto são perfeitos um para o outro... Faça-me o favor! Nem gosto de me lembrar de como a Hinata era antes de começar a namorar o Naruto. Quer dizer, está lembrada como ela gaguejava o tempo todo?**

**E é preciso mesmo estar morando embaixo de uma pedra para não ver a campanha de reciclagem do Wondercat no supermercado D'Agostino. Tem folhetos com isso em todo lugar de Nova York.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Porque você deixou o Naruto dirigir?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Alô! Você estava lá. Como é que eu ia poder impedir?**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**É, mas ele é péssimo. Quer dizer, péssimo, péssimo, de verdade.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Alô! Estamos na Itália. Todo mundo é péssimo na direção. Ele combina.**

**Além do mais, eu tive que deixar ele dirigir, depois daquela coisa toda de o Sasuke rearrumar as malas.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**É, aliás, que NEGÓCIO foi aquele, hein? Por que o Sasuke é tão... mandão?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**O Naruto diz que é porque o Sasuke tem um você-sabe-o-que enorme.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Um cabeção?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Não, sua idiota. Você SABE do que eu estou falando.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Espera. O QUÊ??.?? CALA A BOCA!!.!!.!!**

**.**

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**O Naruto jura que é verdade. Ele diz que o Sasuke sempre foi imensamente seguro de si mesmo devido à enormidade de seu você-sabe-o-quê. Bom, pelo menos até aquela modelo partir o coração dele e tudo mais.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Você está inventando. Sobre o você-sabe-o-quê, quer dizer.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Hum. Por acaso VOCÊ viu ele sentar com as pernas cruzadas?**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Isso não quer dizer... Ai, meu Deus, você está MESMO falando sério.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Parece que, apesar de a mulher dele o ter abandonado no que seria o primeiro aniversário de casamento deles, ele tem todas as razões do mundo para se sentir bem feliz consigo mesmo.**

**Por acaso ASSIM você vai pensar de um jeito um pouco mais positivo nele?**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**NÃO!! O tamanho não faz menor diferença, e você sabe muito bem disso.**

**Bom, não muito.**

**Ela o abandonou mesmo no primeiro aniversário de casamento?**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Ele chegou em casa do trabalho, estava se preparando para trocar de roupa e levá-la para sair em uma noite de comemoração quando encontrou um bilhete.**

**Ela tinha chamado uma empresa de mudança enquanto ele estava na redação. Levaram tudo. Menos o gato.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Eles tinham um GATO??.??**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**O gato era dela. Ela deixou com o Sasuke porque o namorado novo era alérgico. O Sasuke tomou conta dele durante quase um ano, achando que a Sekai ia mudar de idéia e voltar. Mas ela não voltou. Então o Sasuke arrumou uma cobertura no Iraque.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**O que aconteceu com o GATO??.??.??**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Ah. O gato morreu logo antes de ele resolver ir embora. De câncer. O Naruto diz que não sabe o que deixou o Sasuke mais arrasado... a mulher abandoná-lo ou o gato morrer.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Você é a maior mentirosa. Inventou essa história toda do gato que morreu. O que aconteceu de verdade?**

**Ele deu para o Tim Grabowski do Suporte.**

**Mesmo assim. Pelo que sei, o gato DEVE estar morto a esta altura. Coitadinho do Sasuke.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Você é mesmo ridícula.**

**E eu não teria tanta pena assim do Uchiha Sasuke se fosse você. Ele está se dando muito bem.**

**Promete que você não vai deixar o Naruto dirigir quando chegarmos às montanhas. Ele vai cari em um abismo e a gente vai morrer.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Ah. Certo. Quem sabe eu dirijo depois do almoço. Ou a gente pode pedir para o Uchiha Sasuke, ou melhor, "Anexo Grande", para dirigir.**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**CALA A BOCA!!.!!.!!.!! Você confia nele para dirigir??.??**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Claro que sim! Diferentemente de algumas pessoas, ele está acostumado a dirigir em países estrangeiros.**

**Mas afinas, qual é o seu problema com ele? Ele foi um cavalheiro perfeito durante o jantar ontem à noite, você não achou? E ele está sendo um amor total desde manhã. Então, o que está pegando?**

.

**Hinata**

* * *

**Para: Hyuuga Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: Que negócio é este?**

* * *

**Nada. Para de me mandar e-mail, eles sabem total que a gente está falando deles.**

**Mas graças a Deus que não sabem exatamente do QUE estamos falando.**

**Eca.**

.

**Sakura**

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Entãooo pessoas! Atualizei 2 cap. hoje! E acredito que mais tarde posso atualizar mais um!

Eu atualizaria agora mas infelizmente meu pescoço está doendo muuuuito ;.;

Desculpe! xD

**Respondendo:**

Anala Blackwell:SaSHAhhusAhu eu espero que tenha compensado mesmo! XD Espero que tenha gostado desses novos cap. tbm! E HSAHusHAUSHA e não se preocupe o Cara irá aparecer no próximo cap.! XD Kissus!

BastetAzazis: SahusUAshua ééé! Ela IA NÃO descobrindo, mas no final do 2 tempoo ela viu a ino HSUAuhsahuSA xD Prontinho descansei o bastante para mais 2 caps. gostou? XD Pois é! Sakura fala merrrmo!! ò.o aquela puta saindo do quarto do Sasuke-kun! QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É?? -se controla- uff u.u Arigatou pelo comentário! Kissusss! -olhinhos brilhando-

Lovenly: Que bom que gostouu! -olhos brilhando- Aqui está a continuação! Espero que goste! Kissus!

Kitty Yume: Kyaaaa você é tão kawaii -olhinhos brilhando- Arigatouuuuuuuuuuuuuu -abraça- Sim sim é baseado em um livro chamado 'Todo garoto tem' Da Meg Cabot! MUITÍSSIMO BOM!! \o/ Recomendo ler! n.n e também recomendo o resto da série garotos dela! 'O garoto da casa ao lado' e 'Garoto encontra garota' são maravilhosos! E eu pretendo fazer mais uma SasuSaku nesses livros! n.n Vou ler sua fic! -olhos brilhando- E novamente, obrigado pelos elogioss! Kissus! Espero que goste desses caps.! Ja ne!

sakusasuke: Continuei \o/ weeee! Espero que goste -pulando feliz- Sim sim o Cara é o gato que a Sakura ama demais! :B Kissus! ja ne! -olhos brilhando-

É isso gente! n.n Obrigada por mandarem comentários e continuem mandando ou eu mato o CARA!ò.o

Ui eu n faria isso ;.;

Já já faço uma fanart para a fic :B

Quem quiser fazer tbm, eu adoraria ver -cara de pidona-

Kissus! Ja ne!

**D-sah.**

* * *


	13. Como ele me IRRITA!

**Todo Garoto tem.**

**Sakura pov's**

**Para: Naruto (naruto.uzumaki.thenyjournal)**

**De: Yumi (yumi.uzumaki.levinedentistasassociados)**

**Assunto: Olá!**

* * *

**Por acaso isso é maneira de falar com a sua mãe? Eu SEI que você acha que está apaixonado pela Hinata.**

**E reconheço que ela é uma garota muito simpática.**

**Mas não acho que ela seja a garota CERTA para você, Naruto. Vocês dois vêm de mundo diferentes. Não me entenda mal, eu acho a herança cultural italiana dela ótima. Eles deram muitas contribuições maravilhosas ao mundo, como a massa e aquele maravilhoso Mario Batali do Canal de Culinária.**

**Mas que tipo de futuro você a Hinata ter juntos? Em que religião vocês criariam seus filhos? Vocês vão fazer arvore de Natal? Você sabe que o Hidan, nosso vizinho aqui da rua, monta um presépio completo na frente da casa dele todo ano, feitos com pedaços cortados de madeira compensada. É isso que você quer, Naruto? O menino Jesus no jardim da sua casa? Você quer me matar?**

**Só estou dizendo que tenho certeza que a Tenten se transformou em uma mulher muito interessante e vibrante. Por que você não marca pelo menos um almoço com ela? Que mal um almocinho pode fazer? Vocês comem alguma coisa, relembram os velhos tempos... vai saber aonde isso pode levar...**

**Ligue para mim, Naruto. Estou preocupada com você. De verdade.**

**.**

**Mamãe**

* * *

**Para: Hinata (hyuuga.hinata.theyjournal)**

**De: N. (hyuuga.neji.graficahyuuga)**

**Assunto: Olá, é da sua mãe**

* * *

**Estou usando o e-mail do seu primo para escrever para você. O seu pai diz que não devo fazer isso, porque você é adulta e eu devo deixar que cuide da própria vida, como seus irmãos.**

**Mas todos os seus irmãos acharam boas mocas italianas – tirando o Tai, que arrumou aquela stripper. Mas até mesmo ela é uma boa moça cristã, quando não está tirando a roupa para ganhar dinheiro.**

**Até o Mitashi, até ELE encontrou um bom rapaz italiano. O Sekai veio janta aqui ontem à noite e comeu TODO o meu frango à parmigiana. Ele tem um ótimo apetite.**

**Não sei por que você não pode fazer como os seus irmãos. O que há de tão errado em encontrar um bom rapaz italiano para sossegar? Até um rapaz polonês estaria bem, se fosse católico. Por que você tem que ficar com este Naruto? Ele é um rapaz muito simpático, mas não é católico. O que é que ele sabe sobre as coisas?**

**Estou pedindo a você que pense sobre o que esta fazendo com a sua vida. As pessoas estão começando a pensar coisas a respeito de você e esses Naruto. Encontrei a mãe da Haruno Sakura no mercado, e ela falava como se você e o Naruto fossem se casar. Se você não tomar cuidado, outras pessoas vão começar a pensar a mesma coisa, e no fim o boato vai chegar aos ouvidos do padre Seth, e então, como é que eu vou poder ficar de cabeça erguida na missa de domingo?**

**Pense na sua vida, Hinata. Faça a coisa certa.**

**.**

**Mamãe**

* * *

**Para: Uchiha Sasuke (uchiha.sasuke.theyjournal)**

**De: Ino (y.ino.gallerieyamanaka)**

**Assunto: Ontem **

* * *

**Foi realmente bom demais encontrar com você ontem à tarde. Você é um homem do século 21, bem diferente desses moleques italianos que eu vivo encontrando. Sabe como é, que ainda moram com a mamãe e acham que todas as mulheres vão ficar limpando e lavando para eles. É legal estar com um homem que lava as próprias meias.**

**Eu comentei neste momento estou em um intervalo entre exposições? Então, posso tirar uma folguinha da galeria. Quem sabe se eu for me juntar a você no interior mais para o fim da semana? Acho que consigo... "ficar rústica"? Diga o que você acha.**

**.**

**Ino**

* * *

**Para: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**De: Konohamaru (konohamaru.streetsmart)**

**Assunto: Res: O Cara**

* * *

**Oi, Srta. Haruno, Recebi suas mensagens. Só estou escrevendo para dizer que o seu gato está bem. De verdade.**

**E, não, eu não precisei usar as luvas de cozinha. E, sim, ele comeu todo o patê de salmão. E a ração seca Tender Vittles. E a ração especial Science Diet. E a ração de lata Fancy Feast. E a outra ração Sheba. E tentou roer uma caixa de biscoitos das bandeirantes que você deixou encima do balcão, mas eu tirei antes que ele conseguisse. **

**Ele também abriu um buraco a dentadas no seu sofá. Mas acho que você já sabe disso. Ele tirou um bom pedaço do meu dedão quando eu o peguei mordendo um tubo de pasta de dentes e tentei tira-lo dele. Mas o médico disse que irei ficar bem.**

**Acho que o cuspe dos gatos é mais limpo que o dos humanos ou o dos cachorros ou qualquer coisa assim.**

**Espero que a viagem esteja sendo boa.**

**.**

**Konohamaru**

* * *

**Para: Konohamaru (konohamaru.streetsmart)**

**De: Haruno Sakura (haruno.sakura.wondercat)**

**Assunto: Res: O Cara**

* * *

**Ai, meu Deus, sinto muito mesmo a respeito do seu dedão! POR FAVOR, guarde a conta do médico para eu poder reembolsar o valos para você quando eu voltar!**

**Você é o MÁXIMO!! Não tenho como agradecer o suficiente por você cuidar tão bem dele!**

**É, estou sabendo do sofá. Não faz mal, mesmo.**

**OBRIGADA!! A gente se vê daqui a uma semana!**

**.**

**Bjs,**

**Sakura**

* * *

**Diario de viagem de**

**Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto (N/a: aqui os nomes estão riscados xD)**

**Haruno Sakura**

* * *

**Na verdade, é meio difícil escrever isto aqui com a mala que está no banco entre mim e a Hinata, mas é melhor do que tentar conversar, porque parece que todo mundo está de mau humor desde que demos uma olhada nos Blackberrys depois do almoço. Bom, menos eu. Porque o Konohamaru disse que o Cara está ótimo!**

**Claro que vou ter que me lembrar de pagar a conta do médico do Konohamaru. Mas só de saber que o Cara estava tão de bom humos a ponto de dar umas mordidas deve significar que ele não está assim com tanta saudade de mim.**

**Não sei qual é o problema de todo mundo neste carro...**

**Bom, meio que sei, sim. O Naruto, que estava encarregado de trazes os CDs para a gente ouvir no carro, esqueceu. Então, a única coisa que temos para ouvir é a rádio italiana (Alô! Você não sabe o que é incômodo até ouvir rap italiano) ou o CD do Queen que o Sasuke por acaso tinha na mochila.**

**É. Queen.**

**Agora eu já ouvi "Fat-Bottomed Girls" doze vezes. A Hinata brincou que esta música vai ser do casamento dela e do Naruto.**

**Graças a Deus o Naruto encostou quando chegamos no sopé da montanha e deixou o Sasuke assumir. Nunca vi estradas tão estreitas e cheias de curvas na vida. Achei que ia vomitar. Graças a Deus eu trouxe Dramin.**

**Além do mais, cada vez que fazíamos uma curva, a mala da Hinata caía encima de mim. Bom, não caía de verdade, porque a Hinata estava segurando, mas ela se INCLINAVA COM TUDO para cima de mim. Quando paramos para almoçar, eu estava toda ralada porque aquela coisa idiota ficava se esfregando no meu ombro, e eu mesma estava bem de mau humor... principalmente quando vi o restaurante na frente do qual o Sasuke tinha parado.**

**Quer dizer, Deus me livre se ele pudesse escolher um lugar em uma CIDADE de verdade. Ah, não, o Ser. Eu já Viajei de Mochila Pelo Mundo Inteiro Sem Nada Além de Um Barbeador E O Meu CD do Queen (e algumas camisinhas, espero, já que parece ter o hábito de traçar supermodelos em casa parada com seu ANEXO ANORMAL DE TÃO GRANDE – se o que a Hinata disse é verdade, o que eu duvido. Ele provavelmente só está dizendo isso para me fazer gostar dele. Bom, NÃO vai dar certo).**

**Mas bom, o Tarado por Modelos tinha que parar neste lugar ridículo, que é um hotel/restaurante de beira de estrada com janelões de vidro no meio do nada, praticamente desabando em cima de um PENHASCO.**

**Só que, quando entramos – eu esfregando o ombro para ver se o fazia volta à vida – vimos que tinha tipo um milhão de pessoas ali, olhando através dos janelões de vidro para uma cachoeira linda que passava bem do lado do salão. **

**E o garçom foi totalmente legal, apesar de a gente não ter reserva, e nos colocou em uma mesa maravilhosa, bem do lado da janela da cachoeira. E, em vez de nos dar cardápios, ele simplesmente nos disse (em italiano, claro) o que iam servir, e a Hinata e o Sasuke responderam que Si, apesar de eu não ter entendido uma palavra.**

**E dão. Sem que eu nem me desse conta, apareceu uma jarra de bianco frizzante na nossa frente, vinda do nada!**

**Depois o garçom trouxe uma travessa gigante de uma massa com queijo deliciosa, que ele serviu no prato de cada um de nós, e que pareceu derreter instantaneamente ao tocar minha língua.**

**Então ele trouxe um peixe ENORME, nadando em manteiga para toda a mesa dividir, e uma salada crocante ao molho vinagrete, e um monte de pão, e a coisa toda só custou, ouça essa: 28 euros.**

**Foram cinco Diet Cokes romanas bem ali.**

**Mas a verdadeira questão é a seguinte.**

**Por que não há mais mulheres gordas na Itália? É isto que eu quero saber. Porque as mulheres naquele restaurante pareciam ter o peso totalmente normal.**

**O Naruto disse que é porque elas não se enchem de calorias vazias, como as americanas fazem. Sabe como é, de refrigerante e bata frita e coisa assim.**

**Então, depois do almoço caminhamos um pouco pelo estacionamento para recuperar a circulação e aproveitar a vista, que era um arraso. E eu estava lá parada, aproveitando sol batendo no meu rosto e ouvindo o murmúrio da água quando o Sasuke – quer dizer, Anexo Grande – chegou para mim e disse assim: "Sobre aquilo que você falou ontem à noite...".**

**Achei que ele estava falando de eu ter dito que a Hinata e o Naruto eram perfeitos um para o outro, e que ele ia pedir desculpa por ter dito o contrário – principalmente porque eles estavam perto do carro discutindo que agora era a vez da Hinata dirigir e o Naruto dizendo que ele ficava mais à vontade com o câmbio mecânico do que ela e foi uma discussão totalmente fofa e eu fiquei louca para arrumar logo uma alma gêmea para poder discutir. **

**Só que, ao invés disso, ele disse: "A Yamanaka Ino por acaso é dona de uma das galerias de arte mais famosas em Roma e, além de ser uma empresaria bem-sucedida, também é muito minha amiga. Ela não é tão pouco... como foi mesmo que você disse? Ah, já sei. Uma vagabunda"**

**DÁ PRA ACREDITAR?? Fiquei totalmente chocada. Só fiquei lá parada olhando para ele (aliás, porque ele precisa ser tão alto? E porque os homens altos são sempre tão... gostosos?), totalmente incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa enérgica ou sarcástica para. Como sempre.**

**E, de certo modo, ele tinha MESMO direito de estar bravo. **

**Quer dizer, eu não conheço a Inoseiláquem Yamatantofaz. Talvez ela não seja uma vagabunda mesmo. Talvez ela tenha um coração enorme e seja generosa que doa quantias enormes para pesquisa de câncer e trabalha como voluntaria em um hospital local...**

**Ah, sei. Ninguém na casa dos 30 tem coxas finas daquele jeito sem ajuda de uma comunidade médica.**

**E ninguém que faz tantas plásticas daquele jeito fica andando com órfãos.**

**Além do mais, ninguém que não seja uma vagabunda dá uma passadinha no quarto de hotel de um cara à tarde.**

**E apesar da Hinata ter me pedido para eu tentar me dar bem com o Anexo Grande, pelo menos durante a viagem, e de ficar falando dele como um herói trágico, porque a ex dele o abandonou por um cara mais rico (aposto que ela deve estar arrependida, se é que viu o programa do Charlie Rose sobre o qual minha mãe comentou), eu ergui meus olhos para ele e antes que pudesse me conter eu disse: "Uau, que coisa, uma das galerias de arte mais famosas em Roma?"**

**Sasuke: "É"**

**Eu: "E ela, tipo, não herdou do pai nem recebeu em um acordo de divórcio do ex-marido?**

**Sasuke: (com uma cara meio contrariada) "Bom. É. O avô dela abriu o negócio, mas..."**

**Eu: "Entendi. Bom, talvez você se interesse pelo fato de que existem mulheres que deram início ao próprio negócio do zero sem a ajuda do pai, e que conseguiram fechar contratos na casa dos milhões de dólares com o Cartoon Network devido a seu próprio trabalho e sua perseverança."**

**O que é tudo verdade. Que dizer, eu só vou RECEBER os tais milhões de dólares se o Cartoon Network escolher o Wondercat para fazer um desenho animado.**

**Mas ele não precisa saber disso.**

**Além do mais, mesmo sem aqueles milhões, eu estou me dando bem. Tão bem quanto Inoseiláquem. Provavelmente. **

**E mesmo que não estiver, o dinheiro é MEU. Eu ganhei com o MEU trabalho duro, não com o do meu avô. E daí que eu moro em um quitinete? Ele não precisa saber disso. Para quê eu preciso de mais espaço? Afinal de contas, somos só eu e o Cara.**

**Mas ele nem teve a finesa de parecer constrangido. Só falou assim: "Isso não faz a menos diferença, você não tem o direito de chamá-la de vagabunda"**

**Então eu olhei bem nos olhos dele – Bom, o mais perto que pude, de qualquer modo, devido a minha desvantagem de uns 30 centímetros de altura – e disse: "Bom, você não tem direito de dizer que a Hinata e Naruto não deviam se casar"**

"**Na verdade" Ele respondeu. "Tenho sim"**

**E DAÍ ELE SAIU ANDANDO!!.!!.!! Antes que eu pudesse proferir qualquer outra palavra! Antes que EU pudesse sair andando!**

**O que provavelmente foi uma coisa boa, porque quando eu tentei sair andando para outra direção o meu salto do Steve Madden escorregou no cascalho e eu quase caí e teria caído se não tivesse me agarrado no pára-choque de um Smart Car estacionado ali do lado. **

**Mas ele não viu.**

**Mas, bom, o negócio já está quase resolvido.**

**Uchiha Sasuke Cria de Satanás. **

**Mas pelo menos eu sei qual é a nossa posição. E agora vou poder tomar ações evasivas. Obviamente, a partir deste momento, nunca poderei: **

**Deixar o Naruto e o Sasuke sozinhos em um lugar.**

**Deixar o Sasuke e a Hinata sozinhos em um lugar.**

**Deixar o Sasuke sozinho em lugar nenhum. **

**Vou ter que vigiá-lo como um falcão. Seria tão a CARA DELE ficar jogando diquinhas sobre feniletilamina e a dissolução do casamento dele aqui e ali para abalar as convicções do Naruto em relação a ir até o fim nisso aqui.**

**E a Hinata, como eu sei muito bem, já está se perguntando se está fazendo a coisa certa. Não POSSO permetir que aquele homem destrua a única relação romântica verdadeiramente sólida que restou no universo... bom, tirando a da minha mãe e do meu pai , mas, eca, não quero pensar nisso agora.**

**O único problema é que obviamente ele acha que isso é o melhor... não só para o Naruto, mas para todo mundo. Quer dizer, aquele jeito mandão como ele escolheu onde iríamos almoçar daí, quando chegamos lá, o que a gente ia comer. **

**E, tudo bem, estava delicioso. **

**Mas, ainda assim...**

**Preciso encontrar um jeito de mostrar para ele que ele NÃO manda aqui – SEM deixar que a Hinata desconfie que tem alguma coisa errada. Se ela descobrir que nem o padrinho acha que o casamento é uma boa idéia, estará tudo acabado. **

**Preciso mostrar para esse cara que eu não estou NEM UM POUCO impressionada com o tamanho do membro dele. O fato de ele ter um você-sabe-o-que enorme não tem absolutamente NENHUM efeito intimidatório em MIM.****nir e o Naruto diznNaruto diznevez da Hinata dirigir e o Naruto diznedo que ele ficava mais nte normal.**

**m que Si, apesar de eu **

**E, sabe como é, eu realmente não acredito que a coisa dele possa ser assim tão gigante, porque ele também não anda com as pernas arqueadas nem nada . O do Curt Shipley era ENORME e dava para ver o sol brilhando entre as parte de dentro da coxa dele quando ele vinha na sua direção...**

**Aaaaah, tive uma idéia. Se o e-mail dele for igual ao de todo mundo que trabalha no Journal...**

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Gentee desculpa a demora T.T mas eu estou LOTADA de simulados essa semana, e tá phodaaa pra att, mas assim que acabar eu volto a postar!

Desculpem eu não responder os comentários, mas meu pai está mandando eu dormir xD

Kissus e espero que todos gostem desse cap!

OBRIGADA a todos!

Ja ne!

D-sah.

* * *

* * *


End file.
